Giv ikke op
by afterthebattle
Summary: Harry Potter. Hermione/Snape. Når man er nedtrykt, kan opmuntringen komme fra de mest uventede steder ... på PAUSE på ukendt tid, mens jeg arbejder på mine andre fanfics. Beklager!
1. En varmende besked

Hermione Granger havde altid elsket at lære noget nyt. Hun frydede sig oprigtigt ved at indsamle og tilegne sig viden. Da hun som elleveårig modtog brevet fra Hogwarts, havde hun ikke kunnet sove i flere nætter i træk, så begejstret var hun for den nye verden, der havde åbnet sig for hende. Efterhånden var hun også gået hen og blevet nervøs – hun vidste jo absolut intet om det sted, hun skulle tilbringe sit første skoleår. Derfor gjorde hun det eneste, der kunne dæmpe nervøsiteten (og dette var en taktik hun efterfølgende havde brugt hver dag i sit liv): Hun forberedte sig.

Så snart hun havde fået mulighed for det, havde hun købt så mange bøger om magiens verden, som hun var kommet i nærheden af. Hun havde anstrengt sig for at forstå dem ned til mindste detalje, velvidende at dette var så godt som umuligt for hendes kun elleve år gamle hjerne. Når hun genkaldte sig de aftner, hun havde siddet bøjet over bøgerne med en følelse af både fascination og ærefrygt i sig, kunne hun mærke, hvordan et lille smil bredte sig på hendes læber. Meget af det hun havde læst, havde været uforståeligt for hende dengang. Alligevel havde hun altid haft den opfattelse, at man konstant burde udfordre sit intellekt.

"Hvad smiler du ad?"

Hendes øjne forlod de snørklede bogstaver på det gulnede pergament og fæstnede sig ved den rødhårede, der nærmede sig hende.

"Gamle minder," svarede hun, uden at smilet forlod hendes ansigt.

"Åh. Okay så. Øh, 'Mione – jeg tænkte på, om du ikke lige ville hjælpe mig med noget?"

Drengen ventede ikke på svar, men satte sig straks hen ved siden af hende. Hun sukkede.

"Hvad er der, Ron?"

"Den aflevering, du ved, den Professor Binns gav os for. Jeg ved godt, at det bare er en redegørelse, men du er jo den eneste, der hører efter, så–"

Hun vinkede ham åndsfraværende af med hånden.

"Vent lige. Kan du ikke selv lave den? Du har masser af tid til det."

"Jeg skal til quidditch-træning …"

"Så kunne du have lavet den i god tid," bed Hermione og prøvede at ignorere det faktum, at hun lød ligesom Mrs. Weasley. "Jeg kan ikke i aften, jeg har andre ting at lave."

"'Mione, hvad laver du overhovedet ud over lektier?"

"Jeg–" Hun tav. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle svare.

"Se selv. Vil du ikke nok lave den aflevering for mig? Kom nu."

"Nej, jeg vil ikke, Ron. Og lad mig nu være i fred." Hun smækkede irriteret sin bog sammen og rejste sig for at forlade opholdsstuen.

"Du skulle tage at lave noget andet en gang imellem – det kan ikke være sundt at læse så meget. Ikke så mærkeligt de siger ting om dig."

Hun stoppede op.

"Siger om mig? Hvad mener du?"

Hun kunne se på Rons ansigtsudtryk, at han ikke havde forventet hendes reaktion.

"De siger ting …" Han fortrød tydeligvist, at han havde nævnt det.

"Det _fik_ jeg fat i. Hvad siger de?"

"Den anden dag …" Han stoppede.

"Ja?" Hun sendte ham et afventende blik.

"… Den anden dag sagde Parvati at det er klart, ingen af pigerne kan lide dig, når du ikke taler om andet end de bøger, du læser. Og Seamus sagde, at ingen drenge ville–"

"Tak, Ron," afbrød hun. Hun kunne gætte sig til resten. "Det må jeg nok hellere snakke med Parvati og Seamus om."

Ron lænede sig tilbage i sofaen og rodede sig usikkert i håret.

"Hvor skal du hen, 'Mione?" spurgte han, da hans veninde pludselig bevægede sig væk fra ham med hastige skridt. Men hun gik ikke mod pigernes sovesal.

"Hey, du ved godt, at der er udgangsfor–"

Mere nåede han ikke at sige, før Hermione var forsvundet ud gennem portræthullet.

---

Hermione stormede gennem de tomme gange på syvende sal. Tårerne fik den mørke verden omkring hende til at flyde ud. Hendes fødder ramte rytmisk stengulvet, mens hun løb gennem et utal af knudrede korridorer, indtil hun ikke længere var klar over, hvor hun befandt sig. Hun ville bare væk.

Hun løb indtil det smertede i hendes lunger, og hun blev nødt til at standse op. Først nu blev hun opmærksom på omgivelserne og så, at der få meter fra hende var et lille marmorspringvand. Hun satte sig på kanten af det og prøvede at få vejret.

Hun havde nægtet at ligge og hulke på pigernes sovesal, når Parvati helt sikkert var der. Hvad var det, skolekammeraten havde sagt om hende? Hun mærkede et stik i hjertet, da hun genkaldte sig ordene

… _det er klart, ingen af pigerne kan lide dig …_

Ron. Han ejede ikke den mindste form for situationsfornemmelse, gjorde han?

På den anden side var det måske godt nok, at han havde sagt det til hende - hun havde jo også presset ham til at afsløre det. Hellere vide, hvad der blev sagt frem for at blive holdt uvidende, mens andre talte grimt om én bag ens ryg. Men hun var stadig såret.

Hermione var en nørd, det indrømmede hun gerne. Og godt nok kiggede hendes medstuderende ofte underligt på hende, og hun havde altid vidst, at der var _noget_. Men hun havde forventet, at de på en eller anden måde havde formået at acceptere hendes måde at være på efter alle de år, der var gået. Alligevel de mente åbenbart, at der var noget abnormt ved hende. Betragtede det, som om hendes intelligens hæmmede hendes evne til at kommunikere med andre – som om det gjorde, at hun manglede en eller anden form for social kompetence.

Hun mærkede, hvordan ensomheden langsomt udhulede hende, og hun var klar over, at uanset hvor mange bøger hun læste, kunne litteraturen ikke fylde dette store, tomme hul i hendes indre. Hun krummede sig sammen på det kolde marmor og lod rystelserne løbe gennem sin krop.

---

En flagermusagtig skygge blev kastet på væggen og vidnede om, at skolens mest upopulære lærer, Severus Snape, var på sin færd gennem korridorerne. Han bevægede sig med den vagtsomhed, der efter mange år som spion konstant hvilede over ham. Glidende af sted langs de mørke væge holdt han skarpt øje med, om nogle elever havde valgt at trodse skolens forbud og alligevel begive sig uden for sovesalene på dette tidspunkt af døgnet, da noget fik ham til at standse op.

Der gik lidt tid, inden han blev klar over, hvad det var for en lyd, han havde hørt, eftersom den ikke var ham særlig familiær.

Han blinkede, da det gik for ham.

_Gråd_.

Men det var ikke de flæb, der normalt kunne høres på skolegangene – dette lød som et såret dyr, der krængede sin smerte ud. Kilden til disse uhyrlige lyde befandt sig, så vidt han kunne vurdere, henne ved en fontænen få meter fremme. Han listede lydløst nærmere og kastede et hurtigt blik rundt om hjørnet. Han fik et glimt af en hulkende dynge af viltert hår og genkendte derudfra personen som sjetteårseleven Hermione Granger. Hendes hiksten gav genlyd mod stenvæggene. Snape skuttede sig, men tog sig selv i det. Kunne det virkelig passe? Lyden af hendes gråd _skræmte_ ham? Han ville vende sig om og marchere væk fra stedet – han synes det var upassende at blive stående - der var noget voyeuristisk ved at stå og lytte til noget sådant, når en person var så fuldkommen blottet - men han bevægede sig ikke, hans fødder var som naglet til jorden.

_Severus, det her er ikke medynk, er det? _

Absolut ikke.

Det var ikke, fordi Severus hadede Granger. Hendes tilstedeværelse i hans timer var udholdelig. Han kunne ikke benægte det faktum, at hun var ualmindeligt velbegavet. Alligevel forekom hun ham til tider blot som et talende leksikon, totalt blottet for kreativitet og opfindsomhed. Hun gjorde alting så forbandet perfekt, præcis efter bogen. Når han sagde, hun skulle hakke mandrake-rødderne, så de havde en bestemt tykkelse, formåede hun altid at hakke dem, som havde hun stået med et centimetermål og målt efter (han ville ikke blive overrasket, hvis dette rent faktisk var tilfældet). Denne nærmest sygelige perfektionisme afspejlede sig i hendes resultater, og gjorde hende til – måtte han modvilligt indrømme – den bedste elev på hans hold.

Ikke at han nogensinde ville lade hende vide dette.

Hun var ualmindeligt engageret i et ellers så forhadt fag som Eliksirer, men hun ejede ikke den diskrethed, han altid havde været i besiddelse af. Ud af hendes øjne lyste en iver, han genkendte fra sin egen skolegang, han havde også følt denne, blot havde han formået at afdæmpe sin entusiasme. Guderne skulle vide, at hun måtte forvride en muskel en eller anden dag, sådan som hendes arm altid røg i vejret, hver eneste gang han stillede et spørgsmål. Hendes opfarenhed irriterede ham, fordi den var så voldsom, så ukontrolleret, så … _gryffindor_. Og uanset hvor meget han prøvede, kunne han ikke få hende til at beherske sig selv.

Hvis få af hendes karaktertræk havde været anderledes, var hun måske blevet sorteret ind i det rigtige hus. Men nu var hun tabt – man behøvede blot at se på personerne, hun mængede sig med. Weasley, _Potter_. Hvilket spild af potentiale.

Så han fattede på ingen måde sympati for pigen, han tvivlede faktisk på, om han overhovedet var i stand til at fatte sympati for _nogen_. Ikke engang sig selv længere.

Det næste han gjorde forekom ham derfor højst besynderligt, og han ville bruge mange timer fremover på at tænke tilbage på det og spekulere over præcis hvad det var, der havde fået ham til at gøre det.

Med en blød bevægelse svingede han sin tryllestav gennem luften, og et lille stykke papir dukkede op få centimeter fra hans hoved. Med en lydløs besværgelse styrede han varsomt lappen gennem luften, så den svævede ned og lagde sig for fødderne af den stadig småhulkende pige, der intet bemærkede.

Så vendte han sig om og gik.

---

Efter nogle minutter var Hermiones gråd stilnet af. Hun rejste sig langsomt og skulle til at begive sig tilbage til kollegieværelset, da hun blev opmærksom på noget. Hun gned sine blodskudte øjne, og trådte et par skridt frem, hvorefter hun bøjede sig ned for at samle papirstumpen på gulvet op.

Den havde ikke ligget der for ti minutter siden. Nogen måtte have placeret den der, mens hun var uopmærksom.

Hendes hjerte hoppede, da hun læste de tre ord på papiret, og hun mærkede en behagelig varme sprede sig fra brystet og ud i resten af kroppen. En varme, der fyldte det indtil nu voksende tomrum inden i hende.

Kunne det være en tilfældighed? Hvem sagde, beskeden var tiltænkt hende? Det kunne ligeså godt være en note, en eller anden havde skrevet til sig selv. Men hvorfor skulle den så ligger lige præcis dér, hvor hun havde fundet den?

Nej, det var bestemt ikke et tilfælde.

Hun smilede til den krøllede pergamentseddel i sin hånd.

"_Giv ikke op." _


	2. Eliksirtime

"Jeg forstår bare ikke, at du ikke tænker dig om en ekstra gang, før du siger noget, Ron!"

"Hermione, hold nu op. Det er bare det, at du er så …"

"Godtroende? Let at manipulere med?"

"… Klog."

Hermiones øjne lynede, og Ron veg forskrækket tilbage.

"Og derfor tager du det måske som en selvfølge, at jeg glædeligt påtager mig en fordoblet arbejdsbyrde?" Hun lo skingert, og Ron oprigtigt skræmt ud. "Det er sandt, at jeg kan lide at arbejde hårdt. Jeg knokler for at opnå resultater. Men der er en grænse for, hvad jeg accepterer."

Hun bevægede sig hen mod trappen til pigernes sovesal, mens hun kiggede tilbage på Harry og Ron, der så bestyrtet på hende.

"For fremtiden kan I lave jeres afleveringer selv."

Hun stoppede op ved det første trappetrin og drejede rundt, så hun stod ansigt til ansigt med sine fortvivlede venner. Hendes stemme var rolig, da hun igen talte:

"For fremtiden skulle I måske prøve at tænke lidt med over, hvad for en slags menneske jeg er."

Hun sendte dem et lille smil.

"Se på det positive. Nu kan I måske begynde at få noget ud af jeres uddannelse."

Så gik hun op på sovesalen og lod de to venner stå eftertænksomme tilbage i Gryffindors opholdsstue.

---

Hermione åbnede den gamle, slidte eliksirbog foran sig og begyndte omhyggeligt at overveje, hvad hun skulle bruge til at løse dagens opgave. Hun havde valgt at arbejde sammen med Neville i dag, hvilket betød at Ron og Harry var overladt til sig selv og deres egne evner. Et lille fnis undslap hende, da hun så deres åbenlyst desperate ansigtsudtryk. Selvom synet var tilfredsstillende vendte hun hurtigt opmærksomheden tilbage mod sit eget projekt.

Neville stod og så afventende, nærmest bedende på hende. At arbejde sammen med ham kunne faktisk være en fordel, så længe han ikke rørte ved noget. Hun kunne lave det hele og nøjes med at mumle korte forklaringer til klassekammeraten. Hun havde opdaget, at hun lærte godt ved at genfortælle og formidle den viden, læreren allerede havde givet dem.

Det eneste problem ved Neville var hans klodsethed og hans nærmest sygelige angst for eliksirprofessoren, der kunne resultere i nervøse udbrud, hver gang læreren kom tæt på ham – og dermed bryde hendes strengt påkrævede koncentration.

Men Snapes tilstedeværelse påvirkede alle i lokalet, ikke kun Neville. Han var én af de typer, der kunne få enhver til at føle sig utilpas. Hans blik kunne få tøj til at stramme, hænder til at skælve, og sveden til at springe frem overalt på kroppen. De sorte øjne kunne være fyldt med en ligegyldighed, det kunne tage modet fra enhver.

Hermione havde altid nydt at betragte, hvordan lærerne håndterede forskellige situationer. Hun elskede som bekendt at læse – dette inkluderede også at læse mennesker. Så hun var gennem årerne blevet ganske fortrinlig til at tilpasse sig sine læreres reaktionsmønstre, men med Snape kunne man aldrig vide sig sikker.

Snape var den eneste lærer, hun altid havde haft svært ved at afkode. Uanset hvor hårdt hun arbejdede, havde han altid nægtet at anerkende hendes indsats. Hun kunne ikke tro, dette blot var, fordi hun var en gryffindor. Ganske vist favoriserede han sine egne elever, men dette gjorde næsten alle lærere til en hvis grænse. Så vidt hun kunne mindedes, havde hun aldrig gjort ham noget, andet end et etablere et venskab med Harry måske – og dette kunne hun godt se, vejede tungt, for Snape hadede virkelig Harry af et godt hjerte – men manden havde også en bitterhed i sig.

Da Harry for et år siden havde fortalt, hvad han havde set i mindekarret, kunne hun endelig forstå. Det grædende barn i hjørnet, der krøb sammen for at skærme sig mod forældrenes skænderier. Den konstante ydmygelse, vreden og frustrationen han oplevede som ung, gjorde at fascinationen af de mørke kræfter – den længsel efter at opnå magt og tage hævn, han senere var blevet fanget af – var forståelig. Det var en elementær psykologisk reaktion. At han så senere heller ikke fik lov til at undervise i det han brændte for, måtte have bidraget yderligere til denne bitterhed.

Dette retfærdiggjorde selvfølgelig ikke hans ætsende kommentarer – for eksempel den kommentar om hendes tænder for to år siden; hun havde ikke glemt den endnu – og hans i hele taget ubarmhjertige og uretfærdige behandling af eleverne.

Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at gyse, når hun tænkte på, at fortidens hændelser havde forandret ham til det, han var i dag. Hun skævede til ham og mærkede en kuldegysning løbe gennem kroppen. Hun bladrede gennem sin bog og vedblev at betragte læreren, mens hun samtidig udglattede nogle af sidernes utallige æselører.

_Hermione, du har vel ikke _ondt_ af ham?_

Selvfølgelig havde hun ikke det! Han havde selv bragt sig i den situation, han var i den dag i dag, og han kunne forandre sig, hvis han oprigtigt ønskede det. Han kunne vælge at handle anderledes. Man havde altid et valg.

Hun kiggede ned i sin skolebog og begyndte at instruere Neville i, hvad han skulle gøre. Efter et stykke tid dristede hun sig alligevel til at kaste endnu et blik hen på manden, hun før havde iagttaget. Han var ikke længere på sin sædvanlige plads bag katederet, og det gav et sæt i hende, da det gik op for hende, at professoren stod ved siden af hende.

"Miss Granger, se at få bestilt noget!" snerrede han næsten uden at åbne munden, og Hermione kunne akkurat skimte hans tænder, der havde et svagt gulligt skær.

"Javel, sir." Hun fumlede febrilsk med kolberne, som Neville havde hentet.

Så gik han, lige så lydløst som han var kommet, videre til det næste hold af elever. Hun hadede, at han kom snigende på den måde. Det gav hende en følelse af, at hun konstant måtte være på vagt. Ingen elev – bortset fra hvis han eller hun var fra Slytherin-kollegiet selvfølgelig – kunne vide sig sikker i eliksirtimen.

---

Snape blev stående og betragtede Hermione Granger, der smilende forlod eliksirlokalet.

_Hvorfor havde hun stirret på ham på den måde?_

Havde hun monstro gennemskuet noget? Han gik hen og satte sig på stolen bag katederet, mens han forsikrede sig selv om, at dette umuligt kunne være tilfældet. Han var ganske enkelt bare en smule paranoid efter sidste aftens hændelser. Tanken om, at hun opdagede, at han havde sendt hende noten, var forfærdende. Det ville ødelægge hele hans ry som den lærer. Hans elever ville grine af ham.

Han greb hårdt fat om katederets kant og forbandede sig selv.

_Hvorfor i alverden havde han også gjort det? _

Han vidste det ikke, men der var ikke noget, han kunne gøre ved det nu. Med et suk slap han bordkanten og lænede sig tilbage i stolen.

Gad vide, hvordan hun egentlig havde opfattet beskeden? Gav den nogen som helst mening for hende? Han var ikke bekendt med hendes situation, men da han havde stået der, havde det forekommet ham som det rigtige at skrive. Og det lod til han havde ramt rigtigt – pigen virkede mere munter i dag.

Han var klar over, at han burde skyde episoden ud af hovedet, glemme den så den ikke kom til at distrahere ham yderligere i fremtiden. Alligevel kunne han ikke ryste tanken om hendes stirren af sig.

_Hun kiggede på dig. Det er fuldstændig normalt. Elever sidder tit og kigger på deres lærere. _

Han måtte indrømme, at det var sandt, selvom han ikke kunne forstå, hvorfor nogen elev ønskede at kigge på ham i længere tid. Der måtte være en grund til, at hun havde set sådan på ham. Hvad havde hun tænkt? Hun havde tydeligvis været fordybet i tanker – og det var ikke dagdrømmeri. Det så meget anderledes ud, når elever dagdrømte, vidste han af erfaring.

Han fnøs og tænkte, at enhver anden person med en smule fornuft i livet ville have brugt al sin energi på at undgå at gumpetunge Longbottom lavede fatale fejl i eliksireksperimentet. Hvorfor hun var gået sammen med så ubegavet en elev som ham, forblev ham en gåde. Hans bedste bud var, at hun med glæde indtog rollen som "de svages beskytter". Så længe han havde kunnet huske, havde hun altid forsvaret og hjulpet den indadvendte dreng, på samme måde som …

Han gjorde en irriteret bevægelse med hovedet, hvorefter han rejste sig fra stolen og gik ud af lokalet.


	3. Søvnløs

Hermione strøg nogle vildfarne krøller om bag øret, mens hun kritisk kneb øjnene sammen. Det var aften, og hun havde netop været nede og spise aftensmad, hvorefter hun var gået på biblioteket for at gennemgå nogle ekstra tekster hun havde fundet i forbindelse med næste dags forvandlingslektier. Siderne hun skimmede igennem modsagde sig selv. Hvilken én skulle hun vælge? Hun lænede sig sukkende tilbage i stolen og kastede et sideblik hen på Snape, hvis mørke gevandter hun kunne skimte henne bag en bogreol.

_Er han virkelig den eneste der er her udover mig?_

Hun hadede, at sammenligne sig selv med den krumnæsede professor, men han virkede til at tilbringe lige så meget tid som hun gjorde på biblioteket disse dage. Og han kørte efter akkurat den samme rutine som hende: Han fandt en bog, læste dybt koncentreret i den, mens han hastigt nedskriblede notater og derefter føjede notatpapiret til en stadigvoksende notestak på bordet foran sig. Gad vide, hvad han er så optaget af, tænkte hun og bøjede sig atter over de to tekster, som krævede hendes skarpe kildekritik.

Professoren blev ved med at sidde og nedskrive notater i flere timer. Hun undrede sig over, hvorfor han sad på biblioteket og ikke nede på sit eget private kontor. På en måde generede det hende, at han også var på biblioteket. Det var jo _hendes_ sted. Havde han ikke bedre ting at tage sig til end at sidde og få hende til at føle sig dårlig tilpas? (Ikke at han gjorde det med vilje, hun fik bare myrekryb af hans blotte tilstedeværelse) Hun stirrede irriteret hen på læreren, der sad et par borde fra hende. Så den mand aldrig andre mennesker? Nok socialiserede hun ikke meget, men han var direkte asocial. Hun så ham aldrig i selskab med de andre lærere, bortset fra, når han sad side om side med dem ved måltiderne i storsalen.

Endelig efter endnu en times tid rejste Snape sig og samlede papirstakken foran sig op. Han gik mod bibliotekets udgang med en værdig mine. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at føle en dyb respekt for ham. Han havde en umådelig autoritet og selvsikkerhed over sig, men hun mindede sig selv om, at dette højst sandsynligt var bygget op over et skrøbeligt ego.

Da Snape skred forbi bordet, hvor hun sad, kunne hun ikke lade være med at kigge op på ham, og hendes stirren måtte have været åbenlys, for hans sorte øjne borede sig øjeblikkeligt ind i hendes. Et øjeblik overvejede hun at hilse, men trak så hastigt blikket til sig igen. Det var vist ikke passende, når det var Snape.

Lærerens skarpe blik forlod hende, og han fortsatte videre med taktfaste skridt og var få sekunder senere ude af lokalet.

.

* * *

.

Den aften lå Hermione vågen. Hun spekulerede stadig over, hvem der kunne have sendt hende den opmuntrende note, hun havde fundet for nogle dage siden. Det var tydeligvist ikke Harry eller Ron. Hun udelukkede også Parvati og Seamus - tanken om de to såkaldte "venner" fik vreden til at blusse op inden i hende. Hurtigt slog hun det ud af hovedet. Vrede førte ingen steder hen, mindede hun sig selv om. Tilbage til spørgsmålet!, tænkte hun. Hvem kan have sendt beskeden? Hun gennemgik listen over eleverne fra Gryffindor, som hun kendte. Dean Thomas? Højst sandsynlig ikke. Han var ligesom Seamus. Hun tvivlede på, at det kunne være nogen af drengene fra Gryffindor. Hvem af de quidditch-besatte drenge kunne nogensinde finde på- hun stoppede sig selv. Der var én, hun ikke havde overvejet.

_Hvad med Neville?_

Hun så drengen for sig. Når hun genkaldte sig hans opførsel over for hende, kunne det godt virke, som om han var en smule betaget af hende. Hun huskede, da han havde spurgt, om hun ville med ham til juleballet for to år siden. Måske var … Nej, det kunne ikke være ham!

Hvad med sådan én som Ginny? Hun overvejede muligheden og forkastede den så igen. Så vidt hun huskede, havde Ginny befundet sig på pigernes sovesal den aften hun var løbet grædende ud af Gryffindors opholdsstue. Hermione begyndte at tvivle på, at det overhovedet var nogen fra gryffindorkollegiet. Hvem kunne det så være? En helt fremmed var det sandsynligvis ikke. En tilfældig forbipasserende hufflepuff-elev måske? Det kunne meget vel tænkes. Elever fra det kollegium var jo som bekendt alles ven.

Hun lå vågen til langt ud på natten og stirrede op i loftet, mens hun prøvede at opklare mysteriet. Til sidst fik hun en fornemmelse af, at alle de ansigter, der dukkede op i hendes hoved, nu også syntes at kigge ned på hende fra loftet. Hun lukkede øjnene for deres stirrende blikke og faldt i en urolig søvn.

.

* * *

.

Det pinte Hermione, at hun ikke kunne finde ud af, hvem hendes "hjælper i nødens stund" var. Hun var nu blevet så besat af spørgsmålet, at hun ofte lå søvnløs om natten. Ron var allerede begyndt at spørge ind til, om noget var galt. Mærkeligt at hendes ven det ene øjeblik var så omsorgsfuld og det næste så fuldkommen hensynsløs. Men hun var glad for at han spurgte – han skulle nok lære at finde en balance en dag.

Hun ville ønske, hun kunne komme i kontakt med notens afsender. Om ikke andet for at takke personen. Lade personen vide, hvor meget den lille lap af papir havde hjulpet hende.

Hun var begyndt ofte at gå hen på stedet, hvor hun havde fundet papiret i håb om at møde én, der ville sende hende et vidende smil, men hun opdagede snart, at det intet nyttede. De få der gik forbi fontænen ikke så meget som værdigede hende et blik. Frustreret slog hun håndfladen mod det kolde marmor og vandrede skuffet tilbage til Gryffindors opholdsstue.

En aften hvor hun – som så mange andre aftner efterhånden – lå søvnløs, satte hun sig pludselig op og kom med et dæmpet udbrud. Det kunne ikke passe, at al den spekulation skulle stjæle hendes nattesøvn! Men uanset hvor meget hun prøvede, kunne hun ikke så sig selv til at slappe af, og dermed var der heller ingen mulighed for, at hun kunne falde i søvn. Til sidst rejste hun sig fra sengen og gik ned i opholdsstuen. Hun gik hen mod portræthullet og maleriet af den fede dame svingede langsomt til side. Kvinden på billedet spurgte hende halvt i søvne, om hun var klar over, hvad klokken var, men Hermione ignorerede dette og fortsatte ud i mørket.

Hermione ankom snart til sit bestemmelsessted. Hun kunne efterhånden vejen udenad. Lydløst og på bare fødder sneg hun sig over stengulvet og satte sig på springvandets kant. I dag var der helt mørkt, ingen fakler brændte og oplyste korridoren, men det gjorde ikke så meget, tænkte hun - der var noget fortryllende ved det blålige nattelys. Hun lukkede øjnene og åndede dybt ind. Nu hun var på stedet, var det, som om hun kunne slappe mere af. Lyden af springvandets sagte klukken beroligede hende, og hun følte sig fristet til at lægge sig på fontænekanten og overgive sig til søvnen. Det var i sandhed et skønt sted. Hun tænkte atter på den ukendte opmuntrer.

"Jeg har brug for at møde dig," mumlede hun lavt ud i mørket.

"Møde hvem, Miss Granger?"

Hun sprang øjeblikkeligt op. _Snape!_

Læreren stod og betragtede hende med et koldt blik, og hans blege ansigt syntes at lyse spøgelsesagtigt i natten. Et par sekunder stod hun blot og kiggede på ham, helt stum af chok, men så fik hun med en enorm anstrengelse en sætning over sine læber:

"Pr-professor, øh, jeg var på vej hen til Professor McGonagall …"

"Og så syntes du lige, du ville tage et lille hvil på vejen?" Han hævede skeptisk et øjenbryn.

"Nej, jeg- jeg skulle spørge hende, om …" fandt hun på, velvidende at hun var elendig til at lyve. Heldigvis afbrød Snape hende, inden hun nåede at sige mere.

"Miss Granger, de fleste af mine kollegaer tilbringer nattetiden med at betragte indersiden af deres øjenlåg og står derfor ikke til rådighed for dumdristige, små piger som dig."

Hun stirrede fast ned på sine nøgne fødder, skrækslagen for at møde lærerens blik. I lidt tid stod hun bare sådan, usikker på hvad ufaldet af hendes regelbrud ville blive.

"Sig mig, hvorfor står du bare der, dit stupide pigebarn?"

Hun kiggede undrende op, men fortrød øjeblikkeligt, da hun mødte hans hadefulde blik.

"Gå dog hjem til dit kollegium!" snerrede han, og hun gjorde øjeblikkeligt, som han sagde, usigeligt glad for at hun var sluppet så billigt.

På vejen tilbage kastede hun et enkelt blik over skulderen, men hendes professor var allerede smeltet sammen med mørket igen.

.

* * *

.

Severus Snape sad på sit kontor og masserede langsomt sine tindinger. Frustrationen over, at Granger strejfede omkring om natten på den måde gav ham en dundrende hovedpine. Tingene gav pludselig lidt mere mening for ham: Han havde bemærket, at hun var begyndt at se en smule træt ud, selvom hun ikke lod sig mærke med det i undervisningen. Nej, hun var lige så belastende, som hun plejede i den sammenhæng. Men hvis hun brugte hele natten på at snige sig rundt i korridorerne (en beskæftigelse hvilken han indtil nu havde troet han var den eneste der praktiserede) var det klart, at hun ikke fik megen søvn.

Der var noget, der sagde ham, at hun ikke blot flakkede tilfældigt omkring, men gang på gang besøgte det samme sted. Denne opfattelse blev understøttet af de utallige gange i dagtimerne, hvor han havde set hende stå og kigge sig tøvende omkring ved fontænen.

_Hun leder efter afsenderen. _

Han var blevet overrasket over inderligheden i hendes stemme, da hun havde talt, helt uvidende om hans tilstedeværelse. Den korte besked måtte virkelig have gjort indtryk på hende. Han havde hjulpet hende …

Han bandede lavmælt og hamrede en knyttet næve ned i sit skrivebord. Hvorfor havde han gjort det? Den form for opførsel var så ulig ham.

Så ulig ham.

.

* * *

.

Da Hermione en måneds tid senere modtog et lille kort, hvorpå der stod: "_Det er vigtigt at få sin søvn._", løb hun op på sovesalen, flåede sin skuffe op og sammenlignede seddelen med den falmede papirlap fra tidligere for at være fuldstændig sikker.

Skriften var den samme.

Fra da af kunne hun igen sove tungt om natten.


	4. En misforståelse

Det næste lange stykke tid var Hermione glad. Rigtig glad. Hun gik rundt med en konstant følelse af at være varm indeni. Tanken om, at der var én, der holdt øje med hende, bekymrede sig om hende … Hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Og eftersom hun ikke kunne være sikker på, hvem personen var, behandlede hun alle omkring sig med sådan en venlighed, at hendes kollegiekammerater begyndte at kigge undrende på hende.

Hun studerede med fornyet energi og kunne nærmest mærke sin hjerne udvide sig. Det var gået op for hende, at hun betragtede lektier som sin fritidsinteresse. Og hvorfor skamme sig over det? Hun oplevede pludselig, at folk, der aldrig før havde talt til hende, opsøgte hende for at snakke, hvilket hun opfattede som en lille sejr. Hendes skridt føltes lettere, når hun gik hen ad gangene, og hun rankede ryggen lidt ekstra, når hun passerede Seamus og Parvati.

Et par uger efter den anden besked gik hun smånynnende mod forvandlingslokalet, mens hun endnu engang repeterede lektien i sit hoved. Fordybet i repetitionen ænsede hun ikke, at et hold førsteårselever kom brasende ind foran hende, og hun kolliderede med de fnisende elever og kom med et lille forskrækket udbrud. Hun stod et øjeblik og betragtede sine bøger, der lå spredt ud over gulvet, hvorefter hun bøjede sig ned for hastigt at samle dem op og undgå at komme for sent til timen.

Til sin overraskelse opdagede hun, mens hun kravlede rundt efter de forskellige lærebøger, at en person allerede havde samlet halvdelen af dem sammen. Hun kiggede op og så ind i et smilende drengeansigt. Hurtigt kom hun på benene.

"Tak for det," sagde hun med et smil og nikkede taknemmeligt mod ravenclaw-eleven foran sig.

"Intet problem," svarede han let og et smilehul kom til syne i hans ene kind. Drengen havde mørkebrunt hår og muntre, blå øjne, der blev fremhævet af farven på hans skoleuniform. Et øjeblik stod de bare og så på hinanden, så syntes han at blive opmærksom på den manglende introduktion og tog hendes bøger under den ene arm, så han kunne strække den anden frem mod hende.

"Edward McCall," præsenterede han sig.

Hun besvarede smilende hans faste håndtryk.

"Hermione Granger."

"Jeg synes ikke, jeg har set dig før …?" sagde han, mens han rakte hende bøgerne.

"Jeg har vist heller aldrig mødt dig …" Hun tog forsigtigt imod dem for at undgå at tabe dem endnu engang.

"Men hyggeligt at træffe dig, Hermione," smilede han og rodede sig i håret.

"I lige måde." Hun blev stående og kiggede på drengen, og de syntes begge usikre på, hvad de nu skulle sige.

"Miss Granger, må jeg foreslå, at du skynder dig til time og lader være med at tilbageholde din medstuderende yderligere?"

Det gibbede i hende ved lyden af eliksirprofessorens stemme. Hun drejede hovedet og kiggede ind i hans ulæselige ansigt. Han havde sagt ordene med en isnende ro, men Hermione bemærkede den vibrerende kæbemuskel, der altid afslørede ham. Manden havde tydeligvis ikke megen tålmodighed i sig i dag.

"Jeg må vist hellere skynde mig til time," mumlede hun og løb forbi den brunhårede. Til hendes overraskelse fulgte han efter hende, de småløb sammen hen ad gangen, væk fra den gavne professor. Da de var svinget rundt om hjørnet stoppede Hermione op og så på drengen.

"Jeg blev desværre nødt til at sætte tempoet lidt op. Professor Snape skræmmer mig altid en smule," tilstod hun.

"Snape er en rædselsfuld lærer. Om jeg begriber, hvorfor Dumbledore ikke for længst har skaffet sig af med ham," sagde Edward og rynkede panden.

"Der må være én eller anden grund til, at Rektor vælger at beholde ham," sagde hun og fortsatte inde i sit hoved: _For eksempel fordi han er en fremragende spion_. Hun var klar over, at dette var privilegeret viden, som hun ikke kunne dele med andre elever end Harry og Ron.

"Men jeg må nok også hellere til at gå til time nu. Tak for hjælpen med …" Hun nikkede ned mod bøgerne, hun havde i favnen.

"Ingen årsag. Det er ofte små ting som det, der tæller, ikke sandt?" spurgte han med et glimt i øjet, hvorefter han drejede omkring og løb hen mod sine kollegiekammerater.

_Det er ofte små ting, der tæller …_

Det tog Hermione noget tid at registrere, hvad det egentlig var, han havde sagt. Og da det gik op for hende stod hun og stirrede forundret ud i luften i flere minutter, hvilket resulterede i at hun alligevel kom for sent til Forvandling.

McGonagall kiggede undrende på sin yndlingselev, der syntes fuldkommen at have mistet koncentrationsevnen. Forhåbentligt var dette noget, der hurtigt ville gå over.

---

Den aften gik Hermione for første gang i tre uger hen til springvandet. Hun sad og smilede for sig selv, mens hun lod sin hånd løbe gennem det klare vand.

_Edward McCall._

Navnet fik hende til at smile. Var han den person, hun så længe havde ledt efter? Det kunne meget vel tænkes. Hun lukkede øjnene og så ham for sig. Ja, hun var næsten helt sikker på, at det var ham.

_Det er ofte små ting, der tæller …_

Hun skulle til at le, men lagde en dæmper på sig selv, da det gik op for hende, at hun havde siddet ved fontænen i længere tid, end hun var klar over, og at hun med sin latter kunne vække forbipasserende gangvagters opmærksomhed. Det var nok bedst at hun sneg sig hjem i sin seng hurtigst muligt. Hun var ikke nået langt hen ad gangen, før hun fik øje på professor Snapes umiskendelige skikkelse.

_Ikke igen! _

Hvorfor dukkede han altid op på de mest ubelejlige tidspunkter? Hun trådte hurtigt til side, så hun stod skjult inde i korridor, der førte mod venstre. Hun ville ikke risikere at blive opdaget af læreren igen.

Snape bevægede sig møjsommeligt fremad, mens han så sig vagtsomt omkring. Han så hærget ud, mere end sædvanligt, syntes hun, da hun så hans ansigt oplyst af månelyset, der faldt ind af et vindue han passerede. Hans hud syntes nærmest gennemsigtig på steder, og hun kunne se et tyndt lag af sved på hans ansigt.

Han slæbte sig langsomt forbi stedet, hvor hun stod skjult. Efter hans gang at dømme var han kraftigt medtaget af et eller andet. Det så næsten ud, som om han var ved at …

Hun nåede akkurat at træde ud fra sit skjul og gribe ham, inden han faldt om.

"Pr-professor?"

Hun prøvede, så godt som hun nu kunne, at få et fast greb om ham, for at hjælpe ham med at holde sig oprejst. Det gik op for hende, at hun aldrig før havde været så tæt på sin eliksirprofessor. Faktisk kunne hun ikke mindes, at hun nogensinde havde haft den mindste form for fysisk kontakt med ham. Han var tynd, men ikke ranglet – hvilket han utvivlsomt havde været i sine teenageår – og dog virkede det til, at han stadig besad en vis styrke på trods af sin afkræftethed. Hun ignorerede den underlige fornemmelse af hans krop og koncentrerede sig i stedet om at støtte ham, så han ikke drattede omkuld på stengulvet.

Han syntes at blive klar over situationen og rev sig hurtigt fri. I et forsøg på at redde sin værdighed støttede han sig op ad væggen. Hans ansigt fortrak sig i en udmattet grimasse, men øjeblikket efter bevægede han sig fremad uden at lade sig mærke med denne, hvilket hun vidste, måtte kræve utrolig stor viljestyrke og selvdisciplin.

"Professor, jeg tror, det er bedst, hvis De går op til hospitalsfløjen. Jeg kan vække Madam Pomfrey …" prøvede hun.

Læreren lod sig ikke mærke med hendes indvending, men fortsatte med at gå. Han var ikke nået ret langt, før han igen måtte støtte sig op ad en mur.

"Professor, De er tydeligvis afkræftet, så det mest fornuftige ville være, hvis–"

Han drejede sig en smule, så han kunne sende hende et lynende blik.

"Miss Granger, jeg ville sætte pris på, hvis du ville lade være med at blande dig i mine anliggender. Det her er anden gang jeg tager dig i at snige rundt på gangene om natten, og hvis dette gentager sig, bliver jeg nødt til at tage sagen op med dit kollegieoverhoved."

Hun tav forbløffet over at han var i stand til at frembringe så lang en talestrøm.

"Du er åbenbart ikke klar over, hvor påtrængende du egentlig er." Han vendte sig væk fra hende og fortsatte med at humpe fremad.

"Jeg vil jo bare hjælpe …"

"Gå med dig!" hvæsede han, og hun måtte modstræbende adlyde. Der var ikke noget, hun kunne gøre, selvom det virkede så forkert at efterlade ham alene i en så afkræftet tilstand. Hun gik langsomt tilbage mod kollegielokalet, men så sig bekymret tilbage adskillige gange.

---

Severus slæbte sig ned i krypten og ind på sit kontor, hvor han straks begyndte at brygge en styrkende eliksir. Mørkets herre havde til dette møde brugt Legilimensi mod ham, og det havde krævet ham alle sine kræfter at lukke sit sind. Da han var kommet tilbage havde han været så afkræftet som aldrig før.

_Hvorfor skulle den pige altid dukke op på de mest ubelejlige tidspunkter?_

Han måtte dog indrømme, at hvis hun ikke havde været der til at holde ham oppe, var han sandsynligvis besvimet af udmattelse. Han kunne se skrækscenariet for sig: At vågne næste morgen omgivet af hviskende skoleelever. Måske var det godt nok, at hun tilfældigvis befandt sig samme sted som ham, selvom han undrede sig over, hvorfor hun igen var begyndt at vandre omkring om natten.

Han havde ellers troet, at han havde fået hende beroliget, efter han havde sendt den anden besked. Selvfølgelig havde han også denne gang bebrejdet sig selv, men han havde bare ikke kunnet holde ud til at se hende sidde og smånikke af træthed i storsalen hver eneste morgen. Ikke når han vidste, at det var hans skyld.

Han måtte indrømme, at han følte en smule sympati for pigen, og han hadede sig selv for det. Han kunne se ligheder mellem sig selv og hende, men han så også noget andet i hende … noget der mindede ham om en venlig sjæl fra hans fortid.

_Og hvem foretrak hun, Severus? _

Han tog sig til hovedet, drak hurtigt eliksiren, der nu var færdig, og gik derpå ind i sit sovegemak i håb om at en god nats søvn ville kurere hans hovedpine.


	5. Forvirring

Hermione var over halvvejs gennem sit skoleår og følte sig mere opløftet end nogensinde. Tiden syntes at flyve af sted, og hun havde en fornemmelse af, at alting var ved at falde på plads. Hun havde mere overskud, nu end hun længe havde haft.

Jorden uden for Hogwarts, der i lang tid havde været hård af frost, begyndte nu langsomt at tø op, og i marts kunne de første små knopper skimtes på træerne. En lys forårsmorgen, hvor Hermione netop havde forladt storsalen efter at have spist sin morgenmad, opdagede hun Edward, der gjorde tegn til, at hun skulle komme hen til ham. Hun følte et lille sug i maven af glæde.

De havde ikke snakket rigtigt sammen, siden han havde hjulpet hende med at samle hendes bøger op. Alligevel bemærkede de altid hinandens tilstedeværelse, hvis de var i samme rum. Øjenkontakt havde de tit, men af ord de udvekslede blev det kun til en akavet hilsen i ny og næ, når de i al hast passerede hinanden på gangene.

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile ved synet af hans opfordrende vink.

"Hey, vent lige på os," udbrød Ron, da hun satte tempoet op og hurtigt bevægede sig væk fra sine to venner.

"Jeg skal altså lige noget, Ron," svarede hun og ignorerede hans fortørnede ansigtsudtryk. "Jeg kommer tilbage lige om lidt."

Edwards øjne spillede forventningsfuldt, da han så, at hun nærmede sig.

"Godmorgen Hermione," hilste han, da hun nåede op til ham.

"Hej," hilste hun igen med et smil, der var unaturligt bredt. "Hvad ville du?"

Drengen rodede sig kejtet i håret. "Jeg tænkte på … vil du være med til at gå en tur? Senere altså, i frokostpausen."

"Ja da," udbrød hun og blev selv overrasket over, hvor begejstret hun lød, så hun tilføjede mere afdæmpet: "Ja, det vil jeg meget gerne. Jeg tror ikke, jeg skal noget dér." Hun kastede et diskret blik tilbage på Harry og Ron – hun havde godt nok lovet at hjælpe dem med en stil, der skulle afleveres senere på ugen, men det kunne vente …

"Så er det en aftale," sagde han, og hans smil blev lige så bredt som hendes. "Vi ses." Han drejede omkring og satte i småløb ned ad gangen og kiggede sig en enkelt gang tilbage over skulderen for at vinke til hende.

"Vi ses," mumlede hun, klar over at han ikke kunne høre hende.

Hun havde en summende fornemmelse i kroppen, da hun gik tilbage til Harry og Ron.

"Hvad handlede dét om?" spurgte den rødhårede med en stemme, der var mere seriøs end den plejede at være.

"Ikke noget," svarede hun, men var klar over, at smilet, der spillede i hendes mundvige umuligt kunne misforstås – selv ikke af Ron.

Han stak hænderne i lommen og skulede til hende, og hun vidste, at han nu ledte efter en giftig bemærkning, han kunne fyre af, men efter et stykke tid opgav han. Blidt lagde hun en hånd på hans arm og sendte ham et overbærende blik.

"Bare rolig, Ron, ingen kan tage din helt specielle plads," sagde hun med et strejf af ironi i stemmen.

Vennen fnøs, og Harry gav ham et let klap på skulderen, hvorefter de sammen gik til besværgelsestime.

---

Hermione tog en dyb indånding og mærkede kold, frisk luft strømme til sine lunger. Hun lagde hovedet tilbage og kiggede op mod himlen og måtte misse med øjnene på grund af skyernes hvidhed. Edward gik ved siden af hende. Han havde ikke sagt noget det første stykke tid, de havde været udenfor, havde blot kigget på hende, og hun havde faktisk ikke noget imod dette. Selv fandt hun glæde i at betragte omgivelserne, omkring dem.

Hogwarts' udendørsarealer strakte sig foran dem med alle dets bakkedrag og skovbevoksning. Hun havde altid holdt meget af søen, hvis overflade nu så nærmest grålig ud. Langs den ene bred voksede bøgetræer, der til sidst måtte vige for klippehulen, der befandt sig ved søens ene ende. Det var den grotte, som førsteårseleverne hvert år blev sejlet ind i, når de ankom til troldmandsskolen. Måske netop derfor holdt hun så meget af området ved søen. Fordi det var lige præcis det sted, hun for første gang havde sat sine fødder på Hogwarts' grund.

"Hvordan er han egentlig?" spurgte Edward, mens de var på vej op ad en bakke. Det var det første, han sagde, men hans spørgsmål overraskede hende ikke. Alle ville vide noget om Harry. "Drengen der ikke kunne slås ihjel" var alle tiders samtaleemne – eller, det mente de, der ikke kendte ham personligt i hvert fald. I dette tilfælde fornemmede hun dog, at Edward ikke spurgte ind til Harry, fordi det oprigtigt interesserede ham, men fordi han prøvede at få en samtale i gang.

En let brise strøg igennem hendes hår, og hun drejede hovedet og så hen på drengen, der studerede hende med et fascineret blik.

"Harry? Han er bare en hel almindelig dreng, der tilfældigvis er blevet berømt. Faktisk mere berømt end han bryder sig om." Dette var den forklaring, hun altid gav. Hun stoppede op på bakketoppen og stod et øjeblik og betragtede de mørke graner, der stod og svajede stille udkanten af den forbudte skov, hvorefter hun fortsatte:

"Det er sjovt, for lige så snart en person bliver kendt, har folk svært ved at forestille sig, at han eller hun er et menneske, der tænker og føler lige præcis som de selv gør."

Edward brummede bekræftende, men hun var ikke sikker på, at han forstod, hvad hun sagde.

"Altså, jeg mener mere … hvordan synes du, han er?" kom det så, tøvende fra ham.

Det gik op for hende, hvad han egentlig havde ment med spørgsmålet. Hun kiggede hen på ham. Han stod og pillede ved den blå kant på sin skoleuniform, mens han betragtede en klump jord, der havde sat sig fast på hans sko.

"Harry er min bedste ven," sagde hun.

Han kiggede håbefuldt op. "Kun det?"

"Kun det," sagde hun med et lille smil.

Efter den lille afklaring vendte de om og gik tilbage mod borgen. Hermione undrede sig over, hvorfor de fleste automatisk antog, at hun havde et romantisk forhold til Harry (Rita Rivejern hørte til én af de mest belastende i denne kategori), bare fordi de tilbragte så megen tid sammen, som de gjorde. Hun var glad for, at hun havde fået overbevist Edward om, at der udelukkende var venskabelige følelser mellem hende og "den udvalgte."

unG d

På vejen tilbage gik de og småsnakkede om lidt af hvert, men Hermione fornemmede tydeligt på skolekammeraten, at han havde nået sit mål med turen.

Da de nåede Hogwarts' port, stoppede de op. I et par sekunder stod de blot og så på hinanden, o tvivl om, hvad de skulle gøre, når de nu pludselig stod stille. Til sidst overvandt Hermione sig selv og gjorde, hvad hun havde haft lyst til at gøre under hele turen: Hun omfavnede ham. Han virkede overrasket, men lagde efter et par sekunder armene om hende.

"Tak for alt det, du har gjort for mig," mumlede hun ind i hans trøje.

Der var en kort pause.

"Jeg er da glad for, det betød så meget for dig, at jeg samlede dine bøger op," sagde ravenclaw-eleven så med en smule forvirring i stemmen.

Hermione syntes pludselig, at skoleuniformens uld kradsede mod hendes ansigtshud. Hun gjorde sig fri og trådte et par skridt baglæns. Edward kiggede undrende på hende, og hun fremtvang et lille smil for at berolige ham.

"Jeg må nok også hellere se at komme tilbage," sagde hun. "Klokken er snart ét."

Så forsvandt hun hurtigt ind ad borgporten.

---

Hermione åbnede døren ind til eliksirlokalet og så til sin rædsel, at timen allerede var begyndt. Slukøret listede hun ind i lokalet og håbede, at ingen ville bemærke hendes sene ankomst, men Malfoy, der benyttede enhver lejlighed til at være ondskabsfuld, skulle absolut kommentere hendes sene ankomst.

"Miss Granger, din mangel på tidsfornemmelse betyder, at jeg _desværre_ bliver nødt til at trække fem point fra dit kollegium," lød det koldt fra Snape, der ikke så meget som så i hendes retning.

Hun gik hurtigt over og satte sig ved Harry og Ron ("Hvor har du været? Vi troede, du var blevet syg!") og begyndte at finde sine ting frem. Efter Snape kort havde beskrevet den opgave, de i dag skulle løse, hentede hun en kedel og sendte sine to venner hen efter de nødvendige ingredienser.

Hun kunne mærke, at hun havde svært ved at koncentrere sig. Hun var stadig dybt forvirret over det, Edward havde sagt, og hun kunne mærke sit hjerte hamre vildt i brystet efter chokket. Hun havde været så sikker på, at det var ham. Ham, der hele tiden havde holdt øje med hende og bekymret sig om hende. Betød det overhovedet noget, hvis det ikke var ham? Hun rettede sig selv. Det _var_ ikke ham. Og hvad kom det så til at betyde? Havde hun udelukkende holdt af ham, fordi hun havde været så overbevist om, at han havde sendt hende noten? Hun nægtede at tro det. Der var en varme, en hjælpsomhed i hans personlighed, der gjorde, at hun havde kunnet lide ham, lige siden hun mødte ham første gang.

Ron og Harry kom nu tilbage med ingredienserne, hun havde bedt om, og hun dryssede åndsfraværende de indtørrede, ækle ting ned i kedlen foran sig.

Hun holdt af Edward, ingen tvivl om det. Men der var noget forkert ved situationen nu. Det var, som om hun havde lært ham at kende på et forkert grundlag. Hun vidste udmærket, at man ofte så verden, sådan som man ønskede at opfatte den, og derfor kunne hun ikke længere vide sig sikker på, om Edwards egenskaber var hans egne, eller om det var nogen, hun havde tillagt ham, fordi hun havde været så forblændet.

Hun fulgte tankespredt beskrivelsen i sin eliksirbog, mens hun blev ved med at køre scenerne med Edward inde i sit hoved. Frustreret tippede hun bægeret hun holdt i hånden så meget, at selv Ron kom med indvendinger. Hun ænsede hverken den rødhåredes protest eller det store mængde grønlig væske, hun kom til at hælde ned i kedlen.

Snape passerede og kom med en spydig bemærkning, hvilket fik hende til at vende tilbage til virkeligheden for en kort stund. Men dette varede kun få sekunder, for straks blev hun igen distraheret af nogle dokumenter, der lå henne på lærerens skrivebord. Et sted i hendes erindring var der noget, der rørte på sig.

Hun kiggede hen på Snape og tilbage på noterne. Langsomt lænede hun sig frem for at få et bedre kig på håndskriften.

Hvis Hermione havde været lige så fokuseret, som hun normalt var i timerne, ville hun have bemærket den grødagtige, grønne masse, der vældede op over kanten på kedelen foran hende. Før hun vidste af det havde Snape grebet hende hårdt i armen.

"Tåbelige pigebarn! Hvad i alverden tror du, du laver?"

Hun kiggede uforstående op på ham, men opdagede så, hvad hendes manglende koncentration havde resulteret i. Hun sprang op.

"Professor, det må De meget undskylde! Jeg–" I sit forsøg på at redde situationen kom hun blot til at forværre den yderligere. Hendes albue stødte mod kedlen, så dens indhold væltede ud over kanten.

I hvad der føltes som en evighed stod hun fuldstændig lamslået og stirrede på den slimede sammenblanding, der efter al tumulten lå og flød udover professorens sko. Langsomt kiggede han op på hende, og hun så, at hans øjne glinsede faretruende. Han ikke så meget som hævede stemmen, da han talte, men hans iskolde ro var værre end et hvilket som helst vredesudbrud:

"Miss Granger, eftersidning på mit kontor i aften, præcis klokken ni."

**Forfatteren siger:**

Uuuh … Snape sagde det magiske ord! _EFTERSIDNING_. Det _kan_ kun blive godt ;)


	6. Mindekarret

Han havde set hende om morgenen, set hendes lette gang og muntert tindrende øjne. Det irriterede ham, at han ikke kendte grunden til hendes jovialitet. Senere på dagen var hun kommet et halvt minut for sent til hans time, hvad bestemt ikke lignede hende, og han havde haft fornøjelsen af at trække kollegiepoint fra Gryffindor. På dette tidspunkt havde hendes øjne mistet deres glød og huden i hendes ansigt antaget en unaturlig kulør, og han spekulerede på, hvad der mon var sket. Han kunne se på hende, at hun overhovedet ikke var mentalt til stede i timen, og selv om dette generede ham, kommenterede han det ikke, hvilket han senere fortrød så bitterligt. Langsomt lænede han sig tilbage i sin stol og tænkte over, hvad han skulle finde på at plage eleven med, når hun ankom til hans kontor om få timer.

---

Krypten var et sted Hermione kun befandt sig, når undervisning og Harry-relateret nattestrejfen bragte hende dertil. Denne aften var stedet ligeså ubehageligt som altid. Overalt på væggene brændte fakler, som kastede deres skær på hende, så hendes skygge blev til en sær, forkrøblet skikkelse på de store stenfliser under hende.

Hun så, at døren til Snapes kontor allerede stod åben, og hun trådte så lydløst som muligt indenfor. Professoren sad i sin stol og studerede nogle gulnede papirark indgående. Langsomt gik hun tættere på og stillede sig foran hans skrivebord, men han reagerede ikke det mindste på hendes tilstedeværelse.

Hun rømmede sig. Lærerens blik forlod papirerne og gled hen på hende.

"Godaften, Miss Granger," hilste han.

"Godaften, Professor."

Han lagde langsomt sine papirer fra sig. "Klar til at gøre en ihærdig arbejdsindsats?"

Hun svarede ikke. Snape smilede hånligt.

"Du kan starte med at vaske din kedel af."

Hun fulgte det korte nik han gjorde med hovedet og så, at kedlen hun havde brugt tidligere på dagen stod nede i den anden ende af lokalet. Hun kunne lade være med at undre sig over den besynderlige ordre, men da hun ville trække sin tryllestav frem fra inderlommen, hævede han hånden for at standse hende.

"_Uden_ magi."

Hun skulle til at komme med en protest, men ordene kvaltes i halsen på hende ved det blik, læreren sendte. Det var intet at diskutere. Med sænket hoved gik hun hen mod kedlen.

"I skabet til højre kan du finde diverse redskaber, mugglere anvender til rengøring. De burde ikke være så fremmede for dig."

Hun sendte ham et irriteret blik, som han utvivlsomt bemærkede, men som han valgte at ignorere. Han gemte det sikkert et sted inde i sit lille, sorte hjerte, tænkte hun. Hun kunne lige se det for sig: På dage hvor han intet bedre havde at lave, sad han så og genkaldte sig elevernes sammenbidte og skræmte blikke, mens han frydede sig over al måde. Hun knyttede sine hænderne, så knoerne blev hvide.

Snape rejste sig fra sin plads bag skrivebordet og bevægede mod kontorets udgang. Inden han forlod rummet stoppede han op og kiggede tilbage på hende.

"Hvad venter du på, Miss Granger? Du plejer ellers altid at være så ivrig efter at komme i gang med arbejdet."

Harmen brændte i hendes bryst, men hun nægtede at lade sig mærke med det. Roligt åbnende hun skabslågen og begyndte at finde rengøringsmidler frem. Med et ondskabsfuldt smil om munden drejede han omkring og forlod lokalet.

---

Snape så stadig elevens ansigt for sig, da han bevægede sig fremad på den mørke gang. De brune øjne havde tindret af vrede.Og alligevel var hun i sådan en situation så umådelig behersket … Han måtte indrømme, at han fandt det underholdende, at hun – på trods af sin foragt for ham – stadig var bundet af en ubegribelig høflighed, der ikke tillod hende at komme med uforskammede bemærkninger. Måske havde Potter ikke haft en så stor indflydelse på hende, som han før havde troet.

---

Hermione skrubbede som en gal for at få eliksirresterne af kedlens inderside. Den størknede væske var grågrøn, og dens lugt var kvalmende – der var noget sumpagtigt over det. Huden på hendes fingre blev rynket, efter at hun havde dyppet hænder så mange gange i vandbaljen.

Severus Snape var et ualmindeligt dumt svin! Så lang tid hun kunne huske, havde hun altid forsvaret ham over for Harry og Ron, arbejdet flittigt i hans fag og undladt at brokke sig over hans uretfærdige behandling - og det her var takken! Hun var ikke hjælpsom – hun var _påtrængende_. Hun var ikke en arbejdsom skoleelev, nej, hun var _uudholdeligt bedrevidende_.

Hvis hun nogensinde havde følt den mindste smule sympati for læreren, så var den i disse sekunder forsvundet som dug for solen.

---

Da Snape kom tilbage, stod hun og lænede sig op af skabet, mens hun tog sig til sin ene hånd. Hendes fingermuskler krampede, efter at hun, da hun skrubbede, havde knyttet så hårdt om svampen.

"Ah, Miss Granger, nu hvor du er færdig, kan du jo gøre mig en lille tjeneste," sagde Snape. "Jeg er ved at løbe tør for _Den Indre Freds Drik_. Vil du lave mig … en kedelfuld?"

Hun så fra Snape til den rengjorte kedel, hvorefter hun banede indvendigt.

"Selvfølgelig," sagde hun og sendte professoren et koldt blik. Hun gik hen til reolen til højre for skrivebordet og fandt snart den bog, hun søgte.

"Må jeg se?" spurgte Snape, da hun kom tilbage med den i favnen. Det blev formuleret som et spørgsmål, men læreren havde allerede snuppet den ud af hendes hånd, før hun vidste af det. Overrasket så hun, at han holdt bogen op i luften, så den var uden for hendes rækkevidde. Først efter hun havde stået og kigget på ham i et par lange sekunder, gik det op for hende, at han havde tænkt sig at beholde den. Hun sparede sig ydmygelsen og lod være med at række ud efter den, sagde blot:

"Professor, giv mig bogen."

Snape hævede et øjenbryn.

"Professor, _vær venlig_ at give mig bogen."

Til hendes overraskelse rørte han sig stadig ikke. Med et lille smæld klappede han bogen sammen og lagde den op på en tom hylde, hvor der stod glas fyldt med forskelligt farvede væsker og slimede ting, hun ikke kunne identificere. Hun stod et øjeblik og overvejede situationen – hun kunne umuligt nå derop.

"Professor, jeg kan ikke brygge noget uden min bog!"

Han kiggede sigende på hende, og erkendelsen ramte hende som et slag i ansigtet. Var det derfor han altid nægtede at give hende den anerkendelse, hun søgte?

"Miss Granger, fortæl mig, hvad du ved om 'Den Indre Freds Drik'," sagde Snape roligt.

Hermione tog en dyb indånding.

"'Den Indre Freds Drik' er en eliksir, der kan berolige den person, som drikker den. Eliksiren består af pulveriseret månesten og …"

Han hævede øjenbrynene. "Og?"

Hun tænkte sig om et øjeblik.

"… og dråber af nyserod," sagde hun så. "Den kan være meget vanskelig at fremstille. Den er karakteriseret ved en sølvfarvet damp, der stiger op fra kedlen omkring en time efter man er gået i gang med fremstillingen … _hvis_ vel at mærke, det er lykkedes én at fremstille den korrekt."

Snape fnøs.

"Præcis som det står i bogen. Måske ville du være i stand til at lave mig eliksiren udelukkende i kraft af din fotografiske hukommelse. Vidste du, Miss Granger, at en knivspids knust enhjørningehorn giver drikken en bedre virkning?"

"Nej," indrømmede hun og mærkede sig selv rødme en smule. "Det har jeg ikke …"

"Det har du ikke læst nogen stedet, hm?"

Hun stirrede tavst ned på sine fødder.

"Du må lære at _føle_ dig frem," sagde Snape. Forbavsende nok var der ikke det mindste strejf af hån i hans stemme, til trods for dette følte hun sig stadig ydmyget. Læreren sagde ikke mere, men gik ud af lokalet, og Hermione hævede først blikket, da lyden af hans fodtrin var stilnet af.

---

Hun havde netop tilsat månestenspulveret og rørt tre gange mod uret, da hendes øjne faldt på det mørke forhæng bag Snapes skrivebord. Det var ikke, fordi hun ikke tidligere på aftenen havde set hen på det. Det var bare først nu, hun begyndte at spekulere over, hvad der mon befandt sig bag det. Normalt var Hermione en meget videbegærlig elev, men hun var som regel kun nysgerrig inden for det tilladte område. Det næste hun gjorde forekom hende derfor højst besynderligt, og hun ville bruge mange timer fremover på at tænke tilbage på det og spekulere over præcis hvad det var, der havde fået hende til at gøre det.

Hun rejste sig og bevægede sig hen mod forhænget, mens hun mindede sig selv om, at eliksiren skulle stå og simre i syv minutter, og at hun derfor havde nøjagtigt den tid at løbe på. Hun slog det mørke stof til side (han kunne bare ikke nøjes med en almindelig dør, kunne han?) og trådte ind i baglokalet. Væggene derinde var mørke, og rummet led under en markant mangel på lys. Ud fra det hun kunne se, var lokalet spartansk indrettet, og hun syntes umiddelbart det passede med det indtryk, hun havde fået af professorens stil. Den eneste belysning, der kunne opfattes i lokalet, var en smal sprække af lys, der strømmede ud under en dør fra et tilstødende rum, hun ikke før havde bemærket. Hun gik hen til døren og skubbede den op. Derinde var en bred seng og et lille natbord, hvorpå der stod …

_Mindekarret. _

Snapes mindekar lyste op i det mørke værelse. Det gik op for hende, at hun næsten stod i den samme situation som Harry havde stået i for et år siden. Hun gik ind i Snapes soveværelse, bevægede sig tættere på bordet. Hun vidste, at hun virkelig ikke burde gøre det, men noget drev hende videre, muligvis var noget af dampen fra eliksiren steget hende til hovedet, for hun følte en uforklarlig ro ligge over sig. Hun var nu helt henne ved natbordet og bøjede sig over den lysende, hvirvlende substans. Fornemmelsen, der havde rørt på sig tidligere på dagen, kom over hende igen. Hun trak sin tryllestav frem og berørte let den skinnende væskes overflade, som straks blev gennemsigtig, og før hun vidste af det, blev hun suget ned i det flydende lys.

---

Hermione landede med en blød bevægelse på stengulv, der blev oplyst af vægfakler. Hun så sig omkring i og konstaterede, at hun befandt sig i en af Hogwarts' mange korridorer. Næste skridt ville være at finde Snape, eftersom det var hans minde. Hun for sammen, da den sære, deforme skygge på væggen gjorde hende opmærksom på lærerens tilstedeværelse. Hun listede sig tættere på sin professor og undrede sig over, hvorfor i alverden hun bevægede sig så forsigtigt af sted, når ingen alligevel kunne se hende. Snape sneg sig af sted langs væggene, fuldkommen lydløst, men stoppede så pludselig op.

Gråd. Lyden af gråd ekkoede ned gennem gangen, og hun syntes, hun kunne se Snape ryste svagt. Så fulgte han lyden og standsede, stod skjult i en sidekorridor og kiggede hurtigt rundt om hjørnet for at se, hvem der frembragte hulkelydene. Først i det øjeblik gik op for hende, hvem der græd.

Hermione så vantro sig selv sidde og græde ved marmorfontænen. Mindet syntes pludselig at blive fokuseret på hendes ansigt. Det hele var så detaljeret, så præcist. Spor af tårer kunne skimtes på de røde kinder, små dråber sad i hendes øjenvipper så nogle af de små hår klistrede sammen. Hun rev sin opmærksomhed væk fra den grædende pige og vendte sig mod Snape, som stod og stirrede på pigen med uudgrundeligt udtryk i ansigtet. Og pludselig bemærkede Hermione, at hans øjne ikke var sorte, men blot en meget dyb tone af brun.

Så skiftede mindet pludselig. De befandt sig på biblioteket, og hun så eliksirprofessoren kaste et stjålent blik hen på en flittigt studerende gryffindor-elev, der sad få borde fra ham.

Endnu et skift. Hun så læreren læne sig forover, så hans krogede næse var blot få centimeter fra pergamentet, da han hastigt nedskriblede den anden note.

Skift. Hun så, hvordan han med et svirp fra sin tryllestav fik smuglet meddelelsen ned blandt hendes skolebøger, mens hun kiggede den anden vej.

_Nej._

Det kunne ikke være rigtigt!

Hermione rev sig fri fra mindekarret og fløj baglæns, så hun landede hårdt på Snapes soveværelsesgulv. I rasende fart kom hun på benene og styrtede ud af lokalet.

---

Snape var netop trådt ind på sit kontor, da hans elev kom stormende ud af baglokalet. Al blodet var veget fra hendes ansigt, og hun stirrede på ham med opspilede øjne. De frøs begge to på stedet, da de fik øje på hinanden.

Så løb pigen mod døren så hurtigt hun kunne.

Snape trådte hen og blokerede vejen for hende.

"Vent!" hvæsede han, men hun skubbede til ham, så han snublede ind i bogreolen. Da han besværligt var kommet på benene igen, nåede han kun at få et hurtigt glimt af gryffindor-eleven, inden hun var forsvundet ud gennem døråbningen.


	7. Beklemte situationer

Hun løb. Hun løb så hurtigt hendes ben kunne bære hende. Ud af krypten, væk fra Snape. Hendes hjerte harmede løs i en blanding af anstrengelse over det høje tempo og chokket over, hvad hun netop havde opdaget. Det kunne umuligt passe! Og alligevel var det den pinefulde sandhed - hun havde set det med sine egne øjne. Billederne fra mindekarret blev ved med at passere for hendes indre blik.

Først da hun var nået gryffindortårnet, stoppede hun op og prøvede at få vejret.

_Rolig, Hermione._

Hun var nødt til at falde til ro. Hun tog en dyb indånding, holdt vejret inde et par sekunder og pustede så langsomt ud igen. En situation som denne krævede, at hun tænkte klart.

Det hele forekom hende så absurd. I de sidste par måneder havde hun været gladere end nogensinde, og nu fandt hun ud af, at grunden til dette var … hendes _professor_. Og det var ikke bare en hvilken som helst professor – det var _Severus Snape_, skolens mest forhadte lærer! Han havde holdt øje med hende hele tiden, han havde givet hende håb, da hun var nedslået, han havde ... han havde bekymret sig på hendes vegne. Hun vidste ikke, hvordan hun skulle reagere. Skulle hun grine? Græde?

Hun prøvede på ikke at larme, da hun trådte ind på pigernes sovesal, men hun ville ikke blive overrasket, hvis én af hendes kollegiekammerater var vågnet ved lyden af hendes hamrende hjerte. Stadig rystet over opdagelsen hun havde gjort for nogle minutter siden satte hun sig på sin seng og bed sig i underlæben, en vane hun ellers var ved at vænne sig af med.

Snape havde fattet sympati for hende, det var hun sikker på, selvom det var svært at begribe - det fremgik tydeligt af hans minder. Men han havde ikke ladet sig mærke med dette i hverdagen, der havde været absolut ingen tegn på det, selvom hun – nu hvor hun tænkte over det – var stødt på ham flere gange end hun plejede; på biblioteket, på vej til time og … åh Gud … _ved fontænen_.

Hun lod sig falde tilbage på sengen, hendes dyne afgav et let lufttryk. Hvorfor havde hun ikke set det før nu? _Fordi ingen person, der var ved sine fulde fem ville mistænke "den fedtede karl" for sådan noget! _Et skrig af frustration var nær kommet over hendes læber, men hun kvalte det, og en sukkende lyd undslap hende i stedet.

Hun måtte indrømme det: Hun havde haft varme følelser for afsenderen af noten, men nu hvor hun havde fundet ud af, hvem det var… hendes mave snørede sig sammen i afsky. Det værste ved det hele var, at Snape utvivlsomt vidste, at han havde været årsagen til hendes konstante munterhed. Og hun havde, indså hun til sin rædsel, holdt af Edward på grund af noget Professor Snape havde gjort. Hun begravede skamfuldt sit hoved i puden, overbevist om at hun aldrig kunne kigge eliksirprofessoren i øjnene igen.

De næste par dage var Hermione konstant på vagt, når hun bevægede sig ud på gangene. Hendes gang var hurtigere end normalt, og hun kiggede sig konstant tilbage for at sikre sig, at Snape ikke var i nærheden.

Men Snape var ingen steder at se. Det virkede, som om han havde besluttet sig for at opholde sig nede på sit kontor i et godt stykke tid. Ikke engang ved fællesspisningerne i storsalen var han tilstede. Hun vidste dog, at han stadig underviste nede i krypten. En mand som ham ville – lige meget hvor meget han hadede lærergerningen – blive ved med at undervise sine elever, uanset omstændighederne. Derfor var hun også blevet væk fra eliksirtimerne den uge. Men hun kunne ikke blive væk for evigt. Folk ville begynde at undre sig – især fordi det var _hende, _der manglede, Hermione Granger,den altid flittige stjerneelev.

Hun sukkede opgivende og kastede endnu et hastigt blik tilbage over skulderen. Selvom hun ikke havde set eliksirprofessoren i en uge, var hun alligevel bange for, at han skulle dukke op hvert minut, det skulle være.

"Er der noget galt, 'Mione? Du virker–"

Hun afbrød Rons bemærkning med et vink med hånden. "Jeg er okay. Jeg er bare–"

Pludselig opfattede hun et glimt af sort beklædning ud af sin øjenkrog og smuttede straks ind bag en stensøjle. Åh Gud. _Det var ham_. Hun klemte sig op ad søjlen i håb om at falde i et med den, at forsvinde. Det her var bare for meget.

"Hej."

Hun blev først nu opmærksom på, hvem der stod foran hende. Hendes hjerte hamrede, om muligt, endnu hurtigere end før.

"Edward." Hun sank en klump. "Hej."

Ravenclaw-eleven smilede usikkert til hende og skiftede vægten fra det ene ben til det andet. Hun sukkede indvendigt. Der var ikke noget at sige til, at han var forvirret efter hendes opførsel sidste gang de var sammen. I et stykke tid var de begge tavse. Edward var den, der først fik taget sig sammen til at sige noget.

"Øhm, hvis du har tid senere i dag, ville jeg høre, om …"

"Det har jeg altså ikke," afbrød hun ham hurtigt. "Desværre," skyndte hun sig at tilføje. "Jeg har lovet at hjælpe Harry og Ron … med en stil."

Det lød som en dårlig undskyldning. Det _var_ en dårlig undskyldning. Men hun kunne ikke finde på noget bedre lige nu. Hun så et kort glimt af modløshed i drengens øjne.

"Åh, okay."

Han stod et øjeblik og så tøvende på hende, så vendte han sig om og fortsatte hen ad korridoren.

Hun havde lyst til at stoppe ham, tage hans hænder og blidt fortælle ham, at der var sket en misforståelse. Men det var en umulighed. Hun kunne ikke fortælle ham, at hun kun havde fundet ham interessant, fordi hun troede, han var en anden. _En anden._ Hun sank endnu en klump og rystede voldsomt på hovedet. Nej, hun kunne jo godt lide Edward, hun var bare i tvivl om _hvordan_ hun kunne lide ham. Det havde hun brug for tid til at tænke over. Og det måtte hun forklare ham, næsten gang de mødtes. At hun havde brug for at tænke …

Hun tjekkede hurtigt, om der var fri bare, inden hun igen sluttede sig til sine to venner, der stod og kiggede undrende på hende.

Munter larm fyldte storsalen, da alle Hogwarts' elever havde indtaget deres pladser og begyndt deres aftenmåltid. Hermione sad tavst og betragtede omgivelserne, mens hun prikkede til et stykke kød, der lå tilbage på hendes tallerken. Hun havde ingen appetit. Harry og Ron skævede til hende, og hun prøvede at ignorere deres bekymrede blikke. Hun kunne aldrig fortælle dem, hvad der var sket. De ville aldrig forstå det. De ville sikkert ikke engang _tro_ det.

Hun hævede blikket fra sin tallerken og så hen på ravenclaw-bordet. Hendes øjne søgte et stykke tid, før de fandt den person, hun ledte efter. Og som hun havde forventet, sad han og stirrede på hende. Hurtigt så hun væk.

Efter måltidet gik hun sammen med Ron og Harry mod Gryffindors opholdsstue.

"Hvor var du egentlig henne i Eliksirer i dag?" spurgte Harry, da de gik op ad én af de mange trapper.

"Oppe på pigernes sovesal for at hvile mig," svarede hun og så væk. "Jeg er lidt træt for tiden."

"Vel ikke _skole_træt?" spurgte Ron vantro. "Vi kan ikke klare os uden dig i Eliksirer. Snape er ekstra meget efter os for tiden, fordi vores resultater er så elendige."

Harry sendte sin fregnede ven et blik. "Det er selvfølgelig ikke kun _derfor_, vi spørger, Hermione. Men du har ikke været nede i Krypten i en uge nu, så vi ville bare sikre os, at du var okay."

"Det er rædselsfuldt, når du ikke er der," blev den rødhårede ved og slog ud med armene, "jeg kan mærke Snape stirre på mig hele timen igennem. Han venter bare på en anledning til at trække point fra Gryffindor. Det giver mig myrekryb. Han sidder sikkert og spekulerer på, hvilken straf der mon ville være mest ubehagelig for mig i tilfælde af eftersidning." Ron skævede til Harry. "Måske ville han sætte mig til at vaske sine underbukser?"

Harry kunne ikke lade være med at trække på smilebåndet over referencen til det, han havde set i Snapes mindekar for omkring et år siden. Hermione kunne bestemt ikke se det komiske i hans ord.

"Hans navn er _professor Snape_, Ron, og jeg forstår ikke, hvorfor du overhovedet gider bruge så megen tid på at nedgøre ham." Hun satte ubevidst farten op, så hendes fodsåler smældede højlydt mod trappetrinnene. "I gør det hver eneste gang, vi har haft Eliksirer. Så lad ham dog være i fred for en gangs skyld!"

"Lade _ham_ være i fred?" udbrød Ron fortørnet. "Det er Snape, der altid er efter os!"

Hermione fortsatte ind ad en korridor og kastede et vredt blik tilbage på vennen. "Det kan godt være, men det er faktisk rimelig trættende at høre på jer i længden. Professor Snape er en dygtig lærer, og måske hvis I prøvede, at …"

"Tak, Miss Granger. Dit forsøg på at forsvare mig er ganske rørende."

Hermione stivnede på stedet. Halvt i choktilstand så hun Snape træde frem fra sidegangen få meter foran dem. Hans blege ansigt var udtryksløst som en maske. Hun stirrede på ham med opspilede øjne. Han måtte have hørt hvert eneste af hendes ord! Hun så ned i gulvet og mærkede, hvordan hun rødmede helt op til hårrødderne.

Harry og Ron var mindst lige så chokerede som hende, men af andre grunde. De rørte uroligt på sig, da professoren skred frem mod dem med de sorte gevandter blafrende efter sig.

"Potter og Weasley, I er skyld i, at jeres kollegium mister tredive point, og hvis jeg hører flere af sådanne uforskammetheder komme over jeres læber, så er det eftersidning hver eneste fredag aften på mit kontor resten af skoleåret, er det forstået?"

De to drenge nikkede stift.

Efter at have fået den bekræftelse drejede eliksirprofessoren omkring og fortsatte hen ad gangen. Hermione løftede langsomt sit blik og fulgte ham med øjnene.

"Godt klaret," mumlede Harry sarkastisk til Ron, da læreren var forsvundet ud af syne.

"Hey, det var da ikke kun min skyld," protesterede Ron, mens han ømmede sig over den albue, den sorthårede netop havde givet ham i siden. "Er du for resten okay, 'Mione? Du er helt rød i hovedet."

"Jeg er vist ved at blive syg," sagde hun lavt og var for en gangs skyld taknemmelig for Rons manglende evne til at forstå pigers reaktionsmønstre. "Jeg tror, jeg hellere må gå tidligt i seng i aften."


	8. Lobalug

Det krævede Hermione en enorm selvanstrengelse, da hun nogle dage senere bevægede sig ned i krypten. Mens hun gik gennem de dystre korridorer, kredsede hendes tanker som så mange gange før om læreren, der ventede nede i klasselokalet. Hun var sikker på, at hun ikke ville overleve den kommende time. Hvad skulle hun gøre? Hun ville knapt nok være i stand til at kigge ham i øjnene. Men det var umuligt for hende endnu engang at blive væk fra undervisningen.

Med blikket fast rettet mod gulvet trådte hun ind i rummet. Uden så meget som at se op gik hun hen til sin sædvanlige plads og satte sig. Harry og Ron ankom først i sidste øjeblik, og hun kunne ikke lade være med at himle med øjnene, da de kom småløbende hen til hende. Efter den uheldige episode for et par dage siden skulle de nok ikke teste Snapes tålmodighed yderligere.

Da eliksirprofessoren trådte ind i lokalet bredte der sig som sædvanlig en total stilhed. Med sit uaflæselige blik skuede læreren ud over lokalet, og Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at dukke sig en lille smule, da de sorte øjne strejfede bordet, hvor hende og hendes to venner sad. Men Snape ikke så meget som blinkede. Faktisk tvivlede hun på, om han overhovedet havde bemærket hendes tilstedeværelse. Som i enhver anden eliksirtime forklarede han kort, hvad der skulle foregå, og alle åbnede deres bøger for at lede efter opskriften på den eliksir, han havde nævnt.

Til sin overraskelse så Hermione, at Harry og Ron pr. automatik havde sat sig sammen. Hendes fravær havde åbenbart haft en selvstændiggørende indflydelse på dem. Hun drejede hovedet og så som forventet Neville stå ved siden af sig. Drengen lyste op i et smil, da hun gav ham et bekræftende nik. Det måtte have været hårdt for ham, at hun ikke havde været her de sidste par gange. Hun kunne lige forestille sig, hvordan han panisk havde prøvet at holde styr på de utallige instruktioner i sin lurvede opgavebog. Det var vist godt, at hun var her til at hjælpe ham igen.

"Okay." Hermione lod sit blik vandre ned over side 49. "Jeg skal bruge løvstikke, salamanderblod og to til tre mandrake-rødder," sagde hun til Neville. Klassekammeraten skyndte sig hen til skabet i den modsatte ende af lokalet og påbegyndte sin søgning. Imens nærstuderede Hermione fremgangsmåden, der var omhyggeligt beskrevet på det gulnede papir. Efter lidt tid hævede hun blikket og så rundt i lokalet. De fleste var allerede i gang med at pille frøene fra deres løvstikke. Hendes fingre trommede mod bordpladen i en hurtig rytme. Hvor lang tid kunne det tage for Neville at samle tre ting, der var så lette at genkende? Hun indså med et suk, at selv Harry og Ron var i gang med at hakke deres mandrake-rødder nu. Det begyndte at blive pinligt.

Da Neville endelig kom tilbage med ingredienserne, var alle klassens elever mindst halvvejs i eliksirbrygningsprocessen. Som for at gøre det hele endnu mere besværligt for Hermione, begyndte Snape nu at gå rundt mellem gryffindor-eleverne, dog holdt han sig på afstand af hende og Neville, hvilket hun også havde forventet. Alligevel fandt hun det utroligt distraherende. Mod sin vilje kom hun til at kigge hen på den sortklædte lærer. Lige nu var han ved at vrisse af nogle af hendes medstuderende, der havde hakket deres rødder usædvanligt groft. Hun sank en klump. Det var sådan her, hun før havde kendt ham: ubehagelig og usympatisk. Og den nye opdagelse hun havde gjort af hans væsen, forstyrrede hele dette billede.

Personen, der havde hjulpet hende … det havde været en ansigtsløs opmuntrer, og nu hvor hun endelig havde identificeret afsenderen, ønskede hun, at personen var forblevet sådan. Ansigtsløs, så hun ikke havde behøvet at tænke på ham som andet end en venlig forbipasserende. Og hvis ikke ansigtsløs, så bare med et hvilket som helst andet ansigt end eliksirprofessorens.

Hun forsøgte endnu engang at koncentrere sig om sit projekt. Pludselig passerede Snape faretruende tæt forbi hende, og hun lod med det samme sit blik hvile på en nyopdaget og yderst fængslende plet på bordpladen. Med kinder, der uden tvivl var begyndt at antage en pink kulør, mumlede hun:

"Neville, måler du ikke lige seks dråber salamander-blod op?"

Selvom det virkede som en uoverkommelig opgave, lykkedes det faktisk Hermione at få blandet alle ingredienserne og få hældt eliksiren over i en kolbe. De var ikke de sidste, der var blevet færdige, konstaterede hun tilfreds og betragtede den stadig simrende væske i glasset. Snape beordrede dem alle til at samle deres resultater på bordet midt i lokalet. Inden hun kunne nå at række ud mod eliksiren, havde Neville taget den op i sine hænder. Med en stolt mine holdt han den frem for sig, og Hermione kunne ikke lade være med et smile en smule. Han havde brug for nogle succesoplevelser.

Men fornemmelsen af succes holdt ikke så lang tid for Nevilles vedkommende. Hun vidste ikke, hvad det præcis var, der skete, så bare, at han på sin vej ind mod lokalets midte fik overbalance og mindre end et sekund senere lå udstrakt på det hårde stengulv. Med forvirring i blikket så han på stumperne af glas, der lå på gulvet omkring en meter foran ham. Hermione skyndte sig hen til ham. Nænsomt tog hun fat i hans arm og hjalp ham op. Drengen havde nærmest tårer i øjnene.

"Det er okay, Neville," forsikrede hun ham.

Hun greb en klud fra ét af slytherin-bordene og satte sig på hug for at tørre op. Væsken på gulvet sydede lavt og en lilla damp steg op fra den. Hermione fornemmede, at de andre elever på holdet begyndte at samle sig omkring hende. Ud af øjenkrogen skimtede hun nogle mørke gevandter og gav sig til at fokusere ekstra meget på plamagen på gulvet. Den kvælende dunst fra eliksiren sneg sig op i hendes næsebord, og hun skar en grimasse. Hurtigt fik hun tørret det sidste op, men da hun rejste sig, gav hendes ben med det samme efter under hende. Fumlende greb hun efter bordkanten, men fik ikke fat og drattede i stedet om på gulvet.

"H-Hermione?" Hun så op. Forfærdelsen stod malet i Nevilles ansigt.

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Jeg kan … jeg kan ikke … Mine ben …"

"Hvad foregår der, Longbottom?" Hun så Snape træde nærmere.

"J-jeg ved det ikke, Professor." Neville var ligbleg. "J-jeg tabte eliksiren på gulvet – Hermione var ved at tørre op …"

Hermione så Snape spærre øjnene op, da han fik øje på hende.

"Professor," fik hun frem. "Jeg … jeg tror måske, det var noget, jeg indåndede …"

Snape bevægede sig hastigt hen til det bord, hvor Neville og hende havde stået og arbejdet. Han tog den lille flaske med salamanderblod op og studerede etiketten. Et udtryk af vantro bredte sig i hans ansigt. I løbet af få sekunder var han henne ved Neville igen. Med øjne der flammede af vrede greb han den fortvivlede gryffindor-elev i kraven.

"Det her er ikke salamander-blod, Longbottom. Det er gift fra en lobalug!"

Hermione hostede, mens hun prøvede at huske, hvad hun tidligere havde læst om lobalugen. Det var et væsen fra Nordsøen, ti tommer langt, havde en beholder med gift … Det snurrede i hendes hoved, og verden begyndte at blive utydelig. Det samme blev Snapes hvæsende stemme. Det sidste hun registrerede, inden hun besvimede, var Harry og Rons forurolige ansigter, der dukkede op i menneskemængden, der havde samlet sig omkring hende. Så blev alting sort.

Hermione åbnede døsig sine tunge øjenlåg. Omkring hende så hun et hav af ubestemmelige farver og former. Efter et par minutter holdt det hele op med at snurre, og det blev lettere for hende at fokusere på omverdenen. Først da gik det op for hende, at hun befandt sig på hospitalsfløjen. Langsomt begyndte hun at røre på sine arme og ben og kunne lettet konstatere, at hun var i god behold. Umiddelbart var det kun en dundrende hovedpine, der generede hende.

Pludselig hørte hun en puslen fra den ene ende af lokalet. Hun drejede sit smertende hoved, men så ingen stå på den smalle gang mellem de mange hospitalssenge, sådan som hun havde forventet. Hun var helt alene. Undrende lod hun sit hoved synke tilbage på den bløde pude og lukkede igen øjnene. Der gik ikke mere end to minutter, før hendes lille hvil blev afbrudt. Eller måske føltes det blot sådan, for hun ræsonnerede sig senere frem til, at hun måtte have sovet, eftersom mørket var ved at falde på.

"Hermione?"

Hun slog øjnene op og så Harry og Ron stå for enden af sengen. De havde medbragt både slik og kager, og Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile, selvom hun vidste, at hun ikke kunne klemme den mindste smule ned.

"Hej …"

Harry trådte frem og lagde en hånd på hendes arm. "Hvordan har du det?"

"Jeg har det okay," forsikrede hun ham. "Ved I, hvad det helt præcis var, der skete?"

"Det havde noget at gøre med den eliksir, dig og Neville bryggede," sagde Ron og kløede sig i håret. "Men det var vist ikke så farligt."

Harrys ansigt blev alvorligt. "Det kunne det have været, hvis du ikke var kommet herop i tide."

Hun gættede instinktivt, hvad han tænkte. "Det var ikke Nevilles skyld, Harry. Han er bare … Neville. Desuden er jeg udmærket klar over, at jeg løber en vis risiko ved at arbejde sammen med ham."

Harry smilede svagt af hendes sidste bemærkning, og Hermione vidste, at han forstod. Ron holdt en slikpose ud mod hende, men hun afslog med en håndbevægelse, og den rødhårede begyndte derefter selv at tage for sig af retterne.

"Men jeg tror ikke, du skal regne med at se ham nede i Krypten de næste par gange, 'Mione," sagde Ron, mens han gumlede løs på nogle lakridser. "Ikke efter den overhaling Snape gav ham."

Hermione stivnede ved lyden af eliksirprofessorens navn. "Var det – var det meget slemt?"

"Jeg tror ikke, jeg har set ham så vred, siden han greb mig på fersk gerning med hovedet nede i hans mindekar," sagde Harry.

Hermione sank en klump.

"Han var rasende." Ron proppede endnu en håndfuld lakrids ind i sin mund, men fortsatte sin talestrøm, som om det ingen hindring var: "Jeg tror faktisk, han ville være gået løs på Neville, hvis ikke han havde haft så travlt med at slæbe af sted med dig."

Hun blinkede. "Med – med mig?"

"Det var Snape, der bar dig herop," forklarede Harry.

"Åh." Hun mærkede en velkendt kriblen i sine kinder og overvejede et kort øjeblik at gemme sit ansigt i dynen. Betød det så, at den lyd hun havde hørt tidligere …? Hun afbrød med vilje sine egne tanker. "Ved I for resten, hvornår jeg må gå herfra?" spurgte hun hurtigt for at lede samtalen hen på noget andet.

"Vi snakkede med Madam Pomfrey for nogle minutter siden, og hun siger, at du hellere må overnatte her, bare for at hun kan være helt sikker på, at du ikke får et tilbagefald," sagde Ron.

Hermione rynkede brynene. "Hvad så med mine lektier? Jeg er allerede bagud nu, hvor jeg har mistet en halv skoledag."

Harry sendte hende et forstående blik. "Vi skal nok hente dine bøger til dig. Og Ron har sikkert ikke noget imod at forklare dig, hvad vi ellers har lavet i dag."

At dømme efter Rons ansigtsudtryk var han stærkt modstander af idéen.

Hermione smilede bredt til vennen. "Tak, Ron." Hun vidste, at hun sikkert ikke ville få meget ud af det, men det ville være hyggeligt, hvis én eller anden ville holde hende ved selskab.

Harry og Ron blev siddende ved sengekanten nogle minutter mere, før de rejste sig og gik tilbage til Gryffindors opholdsstue. Hermione sad alene tilbage på hospitalsfløjen og overvejede, om hun skulle lægge sig til at sove blot for at få tiden til at gå. Til sidst besluttede hun sig for at gøre forsøget. Hun roterede lidt rundt hospitalssengen, indtil hun fandt en nogenlunde behagelig stilling. Så lukkede hun øjnene. Men hun opdagede hurtigt, at det var umuligt for hende at falde til ro, for hver eneste gang søvnen var ved at overmande hende, dukkede det umiskendelige billede af Severus Snape op i hendes hoved og gjorde hende ualmindelig vågen.


	9. Gnist

Timen var ovre. Hermione hævede beslutsomt hovedet fra sit notatpapir. Eleverne omkring hende begyndte at pakke sammen med en hastighed, der ikke efterlod nogen tvivl om, at de ønskede at slippe ud af krypten hurtigst muligt. Hun bebrejdede dem ikke. Forholdene var ikke just optimale. Der var koldt og fugtigt, og belysningen var så dunkel, at man til tider var nødt til at knibe øjnene sammen for at for øje på, hvad der stod på hylderne, der strakte sig langs klasselokalets vægge. Ikke at man havde lyst til at vide det. Som alle sine klassekammerater havde Hermione en voldsom trang til at forlade rummet, nu hvor hun endelig havde fået mulighed for det. Men noget – eller nærmere bestemt _nogen_ fik hende til at blive siddende.

Den sortklædte eliksirprofessor stod oppe ved katederet og studerede nogle papirark, som hans elever havde afleveret i starten af lektionen. _Ashwinder-æg_ _og deres egenskaber_. En stil Hermione på grund af sit koncentrationsbesvær havde trukket i langdrag og derfor først havde færdiggjort nogle timer over midnat. Selv efter at have udført det udmattende stykke skolearbejde havde hun ligget søvnløs i hvad der føltes som en evighed. Og hun vidste udmærket, hvad det skyldtes.

Hun holdt blikket rettet mod læreren i den anden ende af lokalet. En strøm af elever passerede tæt forbi ham, men han lod ikke til at ænse dem. Der lå et fokuseret udtryk over hans ansigt. Han stod med siden til hende og havde tilsyneladende ikke ænset hendes stadige tilstedeværelse. Men man kunne aldrig vide. Måske havde han og lod sig blot ikke mærke med det.

Hun kunne stadig ikke forholde sig til den nye side af professoren, som hun var blevet bekendt med. Han havde været venlig over for hende. _Snape _og _venlig_ var to ord, man normalt aldrig ville forbinde med hinanden. Godt nok havde han troet, at hun aldrig ville opdage, at det var ham. Men alligevel havde hans adfærd vist, at han rent faktisk var i stand til at behandle mennesker med andet end nedladenhed. Og ikke nok med det så havde han reddet hende for nogle dage siden, da hun var faldet om midt i timen. Han havde båret hende op på hospitalsfløjen. Når alt kom til alt, havde han så overhovedet behøvet at bære hende? Der fandtes garanteret andre metoder til at transportere en bevidstløs. Hun skubbede tanken ud af hovedet.

Hun blev nødt til at sige det til ham nu. Beslutsomt åbnede hun munden for at gøre opmærksom på sig selv, men fortrød og lod i stedet fortænderne synke ned i underlæben. En usikker, dirrende fornemmelse sneg sig ind i hendes hjerte, og hun lod tøvende fingeren løbe langs en fordybning i bordpladen foran sig. Hvad mening var der overhovedet med at gøre det? Hun sukkede lavt. Nej._ Det var latterligt_. Hurtigt samlede hun sine bøger og sine notater sammen og forlod lokalet.

* * *

Snape tog sig til hovedet. Han havde netop skimmelæst de første sider pergament, der lå på katederet, og var blevet så overvældet af elevens klodsede formuleringer, at han var nødt til at holde inde. Det gik ham på, at de fleste af hans elever var så inkompetente. Det skete sjældent, at én af dem udviste interesse eller forståelse for, hvor vigtigt et fag Eliksirer egentlig var, og der kunne gå år mellem, at man stødte på et virkeligt talent.

Af én eller anden grund flakkede billedet af Granger kortvarigt gennem hans hoved. Han fnøs af sig selv. Talent? Pigebarnet besad ikke den mindste form for talent. Hun havde blot lært pensum udenad. Ægte talent krævede, at man havde fornemmelse for, hvad man bryggede. Han havde prøvet at forklare hende det tidligere, men han vidste ikke, om hun havde forstået det. Sandsynligvis ikke. Godt nok var hun velbegavet, men evnen til at føle sig frem i besad hun ikke. Og hvis den gjorde, blev den holdt nede af hendes blinde tro på fornuft og fakta.

Granger. Hun blev ved med at dukke op i hans tanker. Hvad var der med hende? Han kunne ikke udstå pigebarnet. Og alligevel havde han reageret så voldsomt, da hun var besvimet den anden dag. Han var selv blevet overrasket over det. Ganske vist havde han følt en anelse sympati for hende for nogle måneder siden, men episoden forleden havde gjort ham bevidst om, at denne følelse – til hans store irritation – stadig sad i ham. Hans vrede var især gået ud over Longbottom. Hvordan kunne den tåbelige tøs også finde på at have ham som makker? Samarbejdet med den underbegavede kollegiekammerat ville blive hendes undergang én eller anden dag.

Papirerne lå spredt på bordpladen, efter at han frustreret havde kastet dem fra sig. Han samlede dem sammen og tænkte på, hvor mange T'er han på nuværende tidspunkt holdt i favnen. Med dyster mine bevægede han sig ud af døren og mod sit personlige gemak.

"Professor?"

Han stoppede op. Stemmen var ikke til at tage fejl af. Det var hende. _Igen._ Langsomt vendte han sig om og så ind i et par velkendte, brune øjne. Hermione Granger stod få meter bag ham på gangen og pillede ved ærmet på sin skoleuniform.

"Ja?"

Pigen åbnede munden og skulle til at sige noget, men der kom ingen lyd over hendes læber.

"Vil du mig noget, Miss Granger, eller prøver du blot at imponere mig med din imitation af en fisk?"

Et lyserødt skær bredte sig på hendes kinder. Han havde svært ved at aflæse hendes ansigt, fordi udtrykkene skiftede så hurtigt. Ét øjeblik så hun vred og ydmyget ud, sekundet efter tøvende og dernæst kom en pludselig beslutsomhed til syne i hendes øjne. Underligt at det faktum, at hun altid bar følelserne uden på tøjet, netop gjorde hende svær for ham at afkode.

"Jeg hørte, at du hjalp mig, da jeg besvimede den anden dag," fik hun frem. "Så jeg ville bare lige sige … tak." Det virkede til, at hun især kæmpede med det sidste ord.

Var det bare derfor? Snape fnøs indvendigt.

"Jeg gjorde mit arbejde. Enhver anden lærer ville have gjort det samme," sagde han blot. Der var ikke mere at sige om den sag, og han burde vende sig om for at gå, men af én eller anden grund blev han stående og betragtede pigen. Det virkede ikke til, at hun var opsat på at forlade stedet.

"Tak," gentog hun – denne gang med mere sikkerhed i stemmen. Han så et kort glimt af sårbarhed i hendes øjne og blev pludselig i tvivl om, hvilket tilfælde hun refererede til. Hentydede hun til det, der var sket forleden, eller mente hun …? Han stirrede ind i de brune iriser, som om de kunne give ham svaret. Før han kunne nå at komme til en afgørelse, slog hun øjnene ned.

Han så på hende, som hun stod der med blikket stift rettet mod stenfliserne under sig. Hvorfor i alverden var hun her stadig? Hvorfor løb hun ikke efter sine to evneløse venner, der havde forladt lokalet for nogle minutter siden? Der var noget ved hende, der forekom ham så uendeligt … sært, men han kunne ikke sætte en finger på, hvad det var. Og hvorfor brugt han i det hele taget sin tid på at prøve at regne det ud? Med en dæmpet snerren vendte han hovedet bort og begav sig ned gennem den dunkle korridor uden at se en eneste gang tilbage på gryffindor-eleven.

* * *

Hermione så læreren forsvinde ned ad gangen med den sparsomme belysning. Hendes hjerte hamrede altoverdøvende i hendes ører. _Tak. _Hun havde rent faktisk sagt det. På trods af sine brændende kinder havde hun fastholdt hans blik og tvunget ordet over sine læber. Hun havde prøvet at få ham til at forstå. I forhold til at hun for nogle dage siden ikke turde så meget som se ham i øjnene, syntes hun, det var ret godt gået.

Hun havde set forvirring i hans ellers så uaflæselige ansigt, men også et svagt glimt af genkendelse. Det mente hun i hvert fald, hun havde set. Selvfølgelig var det muligt, at hun bare projicerede sine egne forhåbninger over på ham; det var hun udmærket klar over. Men lige nu var hun bare stolt af, at det var lykkedes for hende at sige det, hun ville.

Forhåbentligt vidste han nu, at hans hjælp virkelig havde betydet meget for hende. Hun var klar over, at Snape aldrig nogensinde ville snakke om det, der var sket. Og hun nærede så megen respekt for manden, at hun ikke kunne finde på at nævne episoden direkte. Derfor havde hun nævnt den indirekte. Hun havde berørt emne lige så forsigtigt og havde opnået en reaktion. Og det var alt, hun ønskede.

Gad vide om han overhovedet tænkte på det, der var sket dengang? Det var flere måneder siden nu. Men det måtte han gøre – hun havde selv set minderne i hans mindekar. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen, da hun tænkte tilbage på det. Snape, der så hende sidde og græde ved marmorfontænen. Snape, der kastede et blik i hendes retning, mens hun sad på biblioteket. Der havde været … _undren _i hans blik. Som om han heller ikke selv forstod, hvorfor han sad og stirrede på hende. Men hun forstod det. I mange nætter havde hun ligget og spekuleret på, hvad der kunne ligge bag. Efter utallige overvejelser var hun noget frem til en forklaring: hans egen menneskelighed blev genspejlet i hende. Selvfølgelig var han ikke selv klar over dette. Men det var denne menneskelighed, der havde frembragt en spæd gnist i Hermiones hjerte.

Og det var denne gnist, hun nu klamrede sig til.


	10. Dumbledores plan

**Forfatternote: **Hej alle mine læsere. Det er omkring et år siden, at jeg sidst har skrevet på denne fic. Men for to dage siden kom en plot bunny til mig og begyndte at springe begejstret rundt inde i mit hoved, og jeg fandt på en måde at videreudvikle plottet. Faktisk er det næsten, som om historien kun er startet ...

Begivenhederne dette år bliver en slags AU til Halvblodsprinsen. Ja, jeg ved godt, at jeg skrev på et tidspunkt, at Hermione var sjetteårselev, men det ændrer jeg altså nu til, at hun var femteårselev dengang, så det hele kan løbe rundt.

Hvorom alting er ... jeg er virkelig glad for at være kommet i gang med historien igen. Jeg håber, der stadig er et par stykker derude, der er interesseret i at følge med.

Without further ado …

Severus Snape var på vej op mod rektors kontor. Hans fodtrin rungede mod stentrapperne, der syntes at fortsætte opad i en uendelighed. Han spekulerede over, hvad grunden til hans hidkaldelse mon kunne være. Normalt mødtes han kun med Dumbledore på fastlagte tidspunkter for at konsultere ham med Mørkets Herres planer og adspørge sig hvilke strategier han burde lægge for dagen for bedst muligt at hjælpe Ordenen. Men på denne sommeraften havde han allerede pakket sine ting og været parat til at forlade skolen, da der pludselig var blevet sendt bud efter ham. Det måtte dreje sig om et yderst presserende problem.

Det havde ikke taget ham lang tid at få pakket sine ting sammen, så han var klar til at tage af sted, eftersom han ikke havde mange ejendele, der var nødvendige at medbringe til huset. Tanken om at vende tilbage til Spinderstræde fyldte ham med en følelse af tomhed. Selvom han var vokset op på stedet var der ikke meget "hjem" over hans barndomshjem. Alligevel flyttede han ikke ud derfra, alene af den simple grund at han ikke havde andre steder at tage hen. Så endnu engang måtte han tilbringe sin sommer i det mørke og snuskede kvarter. Som sædvanlig ville han bruge tiden på at lægge planer for, hvordan han bedst kunne forlede Mørkets Herre og lokke hans tilhængere i de fælder, Ordenen havde lagt for dem. At gøre dette uden at afsløre sig selv krævede, at alting blev nøje tilrettelagt.

Han nåede toppen af trappen og gik indenfor uden at vente på tilladelse. Rummet stod i kontrast til de mennesketomme gange, han var gået gennem på vej til kontoret. Selvom der ikke var megen aktivitet over lokalet, virkede det alligevel til at have en energi over sig, der ikke var til stede andre steder på skolen. En globus snurrede ved konstant fart, Fawkes sad på sin pind og pillede sig i fjerene, og bøgerne på de høje reoler hoppede fra tid til anden et par centimeter i vejret. Snape fokuserede dog ikke længe på de mange indtryk, men fæstnede hurtigt sit blik på Dumbledore, der sad bag skrivebordet i lokalets midte.

"Du ønskede at se mig?"

"Ja, Severus." Den gamle troldmand gjorde en vinkende bevægelse med hånden, og Snape trådte nærmere. "Jeg har tilkaldt dig, fordi jeg befinder mig i en meget uheldig situation. Ser du, tidligere i dag eksaminerede jeg en mørk genstand. En genstand jeg med sikkerhed kan sige har haft forbindelse til Romeo Gåde."

Snape blinkede. Det skete meget sjældent, at nogen omtalte Mørkets Herre ved brug af hans oprindelige navn. Han rynkede brynene.

"Jeg undrede mig ganske vist over, hvorfor du ikke var der til at tage afsked med eleverne, som du plejer. Hvilken genstand er det, du omtaler? Og hvor fandt du den henne?"

"Hvor jeg fandt den, er irrelevant," sagde Dumbledore, mens han åbnede skrivebordsskuffen og begyndte at søge i den. "Men det drejer sig om denne ring."

Der lød en dæmpet lyd af metal mod træ, da den ældre troldmand anbragte en guldring på bordpladen. Snape gik tættere på. Han rakte ud efter den lille metalgenstand og mærkede straks en bølge af mørk magi slå mod sin hånd. Han trådte et skridt bagud og tog sig til armen. Det var, som om en ætsende energi forplantede sig gennem hele legemsdelen og trængte helt ind i hans knogler. Et par sekunder stod han og holdt forkrampet om armen, indtil smerten var aftaget. Han hævede blikket og så på Dumbledore.

"Det er meget mørk magi."

Den anden nikkede, og et glædesløst smil gled over hans ansigt. "Tro mig, det er jeg klar over."

Han løftede sin højre hånd og trak det store ærme, der indtil nu havde dækket den, tilbage. Snape spilede øjnene op. Hånden var fuldkommen sort. Leddene på fingrene var unaturligt krogede og neglene forenden var revnet. Sorte spor kunne ses hele vejen ned ad den gamle mands underarm. Legemsdelen så ud til at være slemt forbrændt, bortset fra at Snape vidste, dette ikke var tilfældet.

"Du …" Snape så vantro fra ringen til Dumbledore. "Du tog den på?"

Dumbledore sukkede lavt. "Jeg blev … fristet."

"Fristet?" Snape mærkede vreden stige op i sig. "_Fristet? _Den ring bærer på en forbandelse af usædvanlig styrke. En forbandelse som selveste Mørkets Herre sandsynligvis har nedkaldt over den. Og så bliver du _fristet _til at tage den på? Lige før da jeg rakte ud efter den, løb en intens smerte gennem mig – og jeg rørte den ikke engang! Det er et mirakel, at du overhovedet var i stand til at vende tilbage hertil!"

Dumbledore afbrød ikke eliksirprofessorens højlydte ordstrøm, men ventede til den var ovre. Så lænede han sig en smule ind over skrivebordet og sagde roligt:

"At begå fejltagelser er noget, selv ikke jeg er hævet over, Severus. Jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne ændre det, der er sket, men det lader sig desværre ikke gøre. Det, jeg vil have dig til at fortælle mig, er hvilken situation dette sætter mig i." Han rakte langsomt sin forkullede hånd ud mod læreren.

Snape trådte et par skridt frem og tog fat om Dumbledores underarm med begge hænder. Han så koncentreret på den sortnede hånd og vendte og drejede den i nogle minutter. Derefter trak han sin tryllestav frem og lod den løbe langs de blodårer, han akkurat kunne ane under den mørke hud.

"_Tenebrae revelio_," mumlede han.

Årerne begyndte at skinne rødt. Han så, hvordan det lysende spor langsomt bredte sig. Dumbledore, der ligeledes fulgte udviklingen, trak længere op i ærmet, så de begge kunne se, hvordan sporet kravlede op ad hans overarm. I løbet af få øjeblikke havde de røde stråler spredt sig op over hans hals, til hans hoved og over til den anden arm. Dumbledore så ned ad sig selv. Ved hvert eneste af hans hjerteslag, pulserede lyset svagt.

Alt for svagt.

Snape vidste, hvad dette betød. De dystre informationer fik frygten til at bore sig ind i hjertet på ham. Dumbledore kunne uden tvivl læse de indre bekymringer i hans øjne.

"Hvor lang tid har jeg igen?" spurgte han.

"Højst et år," svarede Snape lavt.

Dumbledores ansigt formørkedes. "Så var det, som jeg frygtede."

Endnu engang blev Snape grebet af vrede. "Hvordan kunne du gøre det? Sætte alt på spil på den måde? Alt det vi har arbejdet for i flere år?" Han følte en stærk trang til at lade sin vrede få afløb gennem noget fysisk. At slå eller sparke til noget. Men han knyttede blot næverne og stirrede rasende ned i bordpladen.

I nogle få sekunder så Dumbledore nærmest skyldbetynget ud. Så lagde den velkendte maske af sindsro sig atter over hans ansigt. "Der er en udvej."

Snape hævede blikket. "Og hvad det? For så vidt jeg kan se, har vi at gøre med en magi så mørk, at ingen eksisterende besværgelse eller eliksir er i stand til at bortdrive den."

"Ah, men du siger det selv, Severus. Ingen _eksisterende _magi vil kunne helbrede mig. Men hvad så med den, der er ophørt med at eksistere?"

Snape stirrede uforstående på ham. "Hvad mener du?"

Dumbledore smilede underfundigt til den anden og lænede sig atter fremover i stolen. "Du husker uden tvivl min gode ven, Nicolas Flamel?"

"Ja. Men de vises sten blev destrueret efter at Quirrel forsøgte at komme i besiddelse af den. Det sørgede du selv for," sagde Snape, der allerede havde gættet, hvor troldmanden ville hen med spørgsmålet.

"Sandt nok. Jeg ødelagde stenen på Nicolas' bud. Men efter hans død opdagede jeg, at han havde efterladt mig et stykke papir. Og på dette papir var nedskrevet oplysninger, jeg kunne benytte mig af, hvis det nogensinde skulle ske, at jeg befandt mig på dødens rand og ikke var klar til at forlade denne verden endnu."

Dumbledore tav. Snape stod og prøvede at fatte betydningen af hans ord. Hvis det, han sagde, var rigtigt, så betød det at … Han kunne næsten ikke tænke tanken til ende, så overvældende var det. Han fugtede læberne og tvang sig selv til at presse lyd ud gennem struben.

"Siger du, at han … at han gav dig opskriften på de vises sten?"

Dumbledore nikkede. "Det er korrekt," svarede han stille.

Snape måtte støtte sig til bordpladen foran sig et øjeblik, mens han kom sig over afsløringen. Efter nogle sekunder trak han vejret dybt ind og så atter hen på Dumbledore.

"Og nu har du så tænkt dig at brygge den?"

Til hans overraskelse rystede Dumbledore på hovedet. "Nej, Severus. Jeg har tænkt mig, at _du _skal brygge den. Jeg er en travl mand. Jeg har meget, jeg skal have gjort næste skoleår. I mellemtiden lægger jeg mit liv i dine hænder. Som jeg har gjort så mange gange før."

Snape måbede. "Vil du have _mig_ til at brygge de vises sten? Er du klar over, hvor lang tid en sådan proces vil tage? Alkymister brugte århundreder på at finde frem til metoden."

"Netop. Det, der tog lang tid, var at finde ud af bestanddelene, og hvordan man blandede disse korrekt. Efter at Nicolas havde gjort dette, var det en smal sag for ham at fremstille livseliksir. Fremgangsmåden står omhyggeligt beskrevet i opskriften."

Eliksirprofessoren stirrede på troldmanden foran sig. Den gamle mand befandt sig på den velkendte grænse mellem gal og genial. Han tøvede et øjeblik og løftede så hænderne fra bordpladen.

"Selv hvis … selv hvis jeg indvilliger i at forsøge på at fremstille stenen," begyndte han, "så er det ikke sikkert, at jeg når det i tide. Selvom alle detaljer er beskrevet, er jeg ikke et øjeblik i tvivl om, at der stadig er tale om en meget avanceret bryggeproces."

Et oprigtigt smil kom til syne på Dumbledores læber. "Det er jeg fuldstændig bevidst om. Og det er grunden til, at du får brug for noget assistance."

"Jeg arbejder altid alene."

"Det er jeg klar over, men eftersom både du og jeg og alle eleverne på denne skole værdsætter mit liv, er du i dette tilfælde tvunget til at gå på kompromis."

Snape gjorde en hånlig grimasse. "Og hvem havde du så forstillet dig skulle _assistere_ mig?" snerrede han og skulede koldt til den anden.

Dumbledore betragtede ham i nogle øjeblikke over sine halvmåneglas, hvorefter han lænede sig tilbage i stolen.

"Hermione Granger."

En isnende fornemmelse jog gennem Snape. "Det kan du godt glemme alt om," hvislede han. Hans læber bevægede sig knapt nok ved ordene.

Dumbledore hævede sine grå bryn. "Severus, du af alle mennesker må da kunne se logikken ved valget. Pigen er den bedste på sin årgang. Jeg kan med god samvittighed sige, at hendes færdigheder i eliksirbrygning overgår dine kollegaers. Desuden ville det være alt for risikofyldt at hyre en anden eliksirprofessor til at assistere dig, da det kan være fatalt at stole på fremmede i disse tider. Fra Miss Grangers bekendtskab med Harry Potter ved vi, at hun er loyal. Hun ville vogte hemmeligheden med sit liv. Hun er det bedste og eneste bud i denne sammenhæng."

"Jeg nægter at arbejde sammen med hende," fastholdt Snape sammenbidt.

"Jeg er bange for, at du ikke har noget at sige i sagen." Dumbledores stemme var pludselig fuld af urokkelig beslutsomhed. "Og eftersom vi ikke har råd til at spilde tiden, har jeg tænkt mig at informere Miss Granger om projektet allerede i aften."

Snape mærkede en muskel dirre i sin kæbe. Han stirrede indædt på rektoren, der tilsyneladende ikke lod til at være påvirket af det hadefulde blik. Han smilede blot fredeligt og så op på eliksirprofessoren med sine klare, blå øjne.

"Jeg vil foreslå, at du tager hjem og læser alt det, du kan finde af informationer omkring de vises sten. Om nogle uger skal jeg personligt komme omkring med opskriften til dig. Du kan jo nok forstå, at oplysningerne er alt for dyrebare til, at de kan sendes via uglepost."

"Albus …" Snapes stemme dirrede faretruende.

Men Dumbledore afskar ham:

"Det var alt for i aften, Severus. Hav en god tur til Spinderstræde."


	11. Besøget

Hermione sad på sin seng med benene trukket ind til kroppen og armene lagt om knæene. Hun var glad for at være hjemme igen. Hendes forældre havde modtaget hende med varme knus og smilende ansigter, og som altid var det først i det øjeblik, det var gået op for hende, hvor meget hun egentlig havde savnet dem. Moren havde lavet hendes livret, og de havde siddet det meste af aftenen og snakket om dette års begivenheder på Hogwarts. Det var altid svært at snakke om det emne, når ens forældre ingen rigtig viden havde om troldmandsverdenen. Efterhånden havde de dog opbygget en grundforståelse for den verden, hun normalt levede i, og de var altid interesseret i at høre mere.

Hun smilede og hvilede hagen på knæene. Ja, det var dejligt at være hjemme igen. Lige nu var hun fyldt med et velbehag, man kun kunne føle, når man var fuldstændig tilpas ved sine omgivelser. Alligevel vidste hun, at denne følelse ikke ville komme til at vare længe. Hun ville blive rastløs. Hun ville komme til at kede sig, og ikke engang studierne ville kunne hjælpe hende, når det skete. Efter nogle uger ville hun begynde at savne troldmandsverdenen. Og hun ville også begynde at savne at have mennesker – og i dette tilfælde drejede det sig om _magikere _– omkring sig.

Heldigvis havde Ginny tilbudt, at hun kunne komme ud i Vindelhuset de sidste uger af sommerferien. Så kunne de sammen tage ind og købe deres nye skolesager. Godt nok ejede Hermione allerede mange af de bøger, som skulle bruges på næste år, men der var altid genstande, som man ikke kunne skaffe i forvejen. Hun så frem til at tilbringe nogle dage hjemme hos Weasley-familien. De var som en ekstra familie for hende. Hun havde altid ønsket sig at have en bror eller søster, som hun kunne dele sine tanker med, så bekendtskabet til den rødhårede familie var for hende at se en uvurderlig gave.

Hun spekulerede på, om Harry også ville komme derud. Det var hun næsten sikker på, at han ville. Han elskede Weasley-familien mindst lige så meget, som hun gjorde. For ham var de virkelig den familie, han aldrig havde haft. Et fjollet smil krusede hendes læber, når hun tænkte på Ginny i den sammenhæng. I mange år havde pigen været betaget af Harry, men inden for det sidste år, havde dette udviklet sig til noget dybere. Efter at de havde trænet sammen i Dumbledores Armé, havde hendes forelskelse ændret karakter. Hermione var dog ikke i tvivl om, at Ginny stadig nærede varme følelser for Harry. De kom blot til udtryk på en ny måde. Hun rødmede ikke længere konstant i Harrys nærvær eller stammede, når hun talte til ham. I stedet så hun på ham med øjne fyldt med beundring og respekt og sagde ham roligt sin mening.

Hermione havde rådet hende til at holde fast ved denne attitude. Hun vidste, at Harry aldrig ville bemærke hende, hvis hun opførte sig som en genert førsteårselev. En fnisen slap ud mellem hendes læber, og hun klemte knæene tættere ind til kroppen. _Hun glædede sig til at følge udviklingen mellem de to._

Og hendes eget kærlighedsliv?

Hjertet sank uvilkårligt et par centimeter i livet på hende. I dag da hun havde pakket sine ting og var på vej ud af Gryffindors opholdsstue, havde Edward stået og ventet på hende uden for portrættet af den fede dame. Han havde sagt, at han ønskede at holde kontakt over sommerferien. Selvfølgelig havde hun ikke kunnet få sig selv til at sige nej. Der kunne ikke gå lang tid, inden hun modtog det første brev fra ham, tænkte hun og pressede panden mod knæene. Hun havde det dårligt med at have sendt ham de forkerte signaler. Og alligevel var der en del af hende, der var en smule charmeret over opmærksomheden. Hun var ikke vant til, at drenge var interesseret i hende. Den eneste gang hun havde oplevet det, havde det været Viktor Krum – hvis man altså ikke medregnede Rons vredesudbrud, der kunne tolkes som jalousi.

På samme måde som Ginny havde "opgivet" Harry, havde hun valgt at tage forholdet til Ron med ro. Ja, hun holdt utrolig meget af ham, men hun så ingen grund til at drømme sig væk i en fremtid, der måske aldrig ville blive til virkelighed. Hvis Ron på et tidspunkt indså, at han kunne lide hende, ville hun stå parat med åbne arme. Og hvis ikke så havde hun sparet sig selv en masse hjertekvaler.

Hun sad et stykke tid og stirrede på væggen, der blev farvet af den nedgående sols skiftende nuancer. Forgæves forsøgte hun at skubbe en vedholdende tanke ud af hovedet.

Snape.

Hele dagen havde hun forsøgt at lade være med at tænke på læreren. Alligevel havde hun ikke kunnet lade være med at se sig om efter ham, uanset hvor hun havde befundet sig på Hogwarts. Hun følte, at hun var nødt til at få et sidste glimt af ham, inden hun forlod skolen og holdt sommerferie. Til sidst havde hun fået øje på ham. Han havde stået, indhyllet i skygger, i en døråbning ind til storsalen og betragtet eleverne, som om deres adfærd vakte den dybeste afsky i ham.

Alligevel vidste hun, at han også måtte føle noget andet. En del af ham længtes sikkert efter at opleve kammeratskab. Hans egen skoletid havde, så vidt hun vidste, ikke været fyldt med andet end ydmygelse. Et sted dybt nede måtte han længes efter at opleve oprigtigt venskab. Sandsynligvis havde han taget så meget afstand til denne dybtliggende trang, at han ville foragte idéen, hvis nogen på noget tidspunkt fremlagde den for ham. Han ville sikkert aldrig nogensinde indrømme savnet over for sig selv.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at det, hun følte for eliksirprofessoren, svarede til de tidligere stadier af Ginnys forelskelse i Harry. _Men nej_. Hun bed tænderne sammen; spændte kæbemusklerne til et punkt, hvor det næsten blev smertefuldt. Det var ikke det samme. Ja, måske var det en dum skolepigeforelskelse, men den var ikke baseret på noget overfladisk, sådan som Ginnys havde været det i mange år. Snape var ikke vellidt af eleverne på skolen (måske lige bortset fra dem fra Slytherin-kollegiet) – han var ikke berømt for nogen heroisk dåd, sådan som Harry havde været det, inden han overhovedet startede på Hogwarts. Faktisk anede de studerende intet om den enorme byrde, Snape bar rundt på til dagligt.

Hun havde altid respekteret Snape. Og hun havde altid stolet på ham. Hvis Dumbledore var villig til at betro Snape store mængder afgørende informationer og lade ham arbejde som dobbeltagent for Voldemort, så var hun også villig til at have tillid til manden. Men det var ikke før episoden med hans opmuntrende besked, at hun var begyndt at tænke nærmere over, hvem han var som person. Hun havde set en helt anden side af ham. En side som han sandsynligvis altid havde skjult for omverdenen. En gysen løb gennem hende, da hun tænkte på, hvordan et hav af ubehagelige oplevelser måtte have formet ham til den, han var i dag. Hun behøvede blot at tænke på nogle af de episoder, Harry havde fortalt, han havde set i mindekarret.

Og disse tanker fremkaldte en trang i hende. En trang til at række ud efter Snape. Hun følte medlidenhed med ham. Hun fnøs for sig selv, og hendes mundvige krøllede opad i et smil uden glæde. Hvis der var én ting Snape foragtede, var det en sådan form for sentimentalitet.

Hun vidste, at hun burde ignorere den spirende fornemmelse i sit hjerte, men hun kunne ikke.

En pludselig lyd fik hende til at hæve hovedet. Det lød, som om hoveddøren blev åbnet. Undrende svingede hun benene ud over sengekanten og rejste sig fra den bløde dyne. I nogle sekunder stod hun og lyttede ved døren ud til gangen. Hun kunne høre stemmer, men kunne ikke afgøre, hvem det helt præcis var. Efter nogen tid hørte hun sin mor kalde, og hun skubbede håndtaget ned og åbnede døren. Langsomt trådte hun ud på gangen og så hen mod hoveddøren, der stadig stod åben.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at måbe. På dørtrinnet stod Albus Dumbledore og smilede venligt. Han var klædt i mørkeblå gevandter med adskillige små guldbroderier og holdt høfligt sin spidse hat mellem hænderne.

"Godaften, Miss Granger," hilste han. "Jeg håber ikke, jeg forstyrrer."

"Selvfølgelig ikke Mr. Dumbledore," sagde Hermiones mor og smilede nervøst. "Kom inden for. De kunne vel ikke tænke Dem en kop te?"

Forslaget lod til at falde i god jord hos Dumbledore. "Jo tak. I skulle vel aldrig have jordbærte? Det er min favorit."

Og med disse ord trådte han ind over dørtærsklen, og Hermiones mor gjorde en bevægelse ud mod køkkenet. Hermione blev stående på gangen i nogle lange øjeblikke, himmelfalden over episoden, der netop havde udspillet sig foran hende. Så gik hun ud i køkkenet og satte sig ved bordet sammen med sin mor og far og rektoren for Hogwarts, skolen for heksekunster og troldmandskab.

Dumbledore indledte muntert snakken med at kommentere på husets hyggelige indretning, spørge ind til forældrenes erhverv og rose pelargonierne i vindueskarmen. Situationen forekom Hermione så absurd, at hun ikke sagde så meget som et ord, før Dumbledore henvendte sig direkte til hende. Da han endelig gjorde dette, tog hun sig selv i at hoppe en smule i stolen. Hun havde næsten glemt, at han kom for at tale om noget alvorligt.

"Miss Granger, jeg er kommet hertil for at informere dig og dine forældre om et projekt, der finder sted næste skoleår. Det er et projekt, der har stor betydning for skolens fremtid, og jeg ser gerne, at du bliver en del af det."

Hermione sank en klump. Der lå en skræmmende højtidelighed over Dumbledores ord.

"Hvilket slags projekt drejer det sig helt præcis om, Professor?" spurgte hun.

"Jeg er bange for, at jeg ikke kan afsløre alle detaljerne endnu. Jeg kan blot sige, at det drejer sig om et eliksirprojekt, og at det vil komme til at strække sig over det meste af året."

Hermione så på sine forældre. Hendes far havde rynket brynene en anelse.

"Er der nogen form for fare forbundet med projektet?" spurgte han.

"Selvfølgelig ikke," svarede Dumbledore og gjorde en beroligende håndbevægelse. "Jeg kan blot ikke sætte jeres datter på opgaven, hvis I som forældre ikke giver jeres samtykke."

Hermiones mor tog over. "Selvfølgelig bakker vi op omkring projektet," sagde hun og sendte sin mand et blik. "Hogwarts er et sundt og trygt miljø for Hermione. I de fem år hun har gået der, har vi aldrig været i tvivl om, at skoleårene har forløbet fredeligt."

Dumbledore hævede brynene. Hermione skævede til ham og sendte ham et lille, nærmest undskyldende smil. Hun nedtonede som regel de dramatiske begivenheder på Hogwarts, når hun fortalte sine forældre om dem.

Den gamle troldmand lod til at forstå og nikkede smilende til forældrene. Så vendte han igen blikket mod Hermione.

"Men hvad siger du selv, Miss Granger? Ønsker _du_ at deltage i projektet?"

Hun overvejede spørgsmålet. Hvis dette var noget, der var af afgørende betydning for skolen, følte hun sig forpligtet til at tage del i det. Også selvom det endnu var uklart, hvad det drejede sig om. Hun mødte Dumbledores blik.

"Ja, Sir, det vil jeg gerne. Men hvor mange elever tager del i det ud over mig?"

Et lille smil kom til syne på Dumbledores læber. "Kun dig, Miss Granger."

Hermione stirrede forundret på rektoren. "Kun mig? Vil det sige, at jeg skal arbejde alene?"

"Ikke helt. Du skal arbejde sammen med professor Snape gennem forløbet."

Hjertet stod pludselig stille i livet på hende.

"Professor … professor _Snape_?"

Dumbledore nikkede. Hermione mærkede varmen stige op i sine kinder.

"Men … jeg kan da ikke … " – _arbejde sammen med professor Snape_, havde hun nær sagt, men ændrede dette i sidste øjeblik – "både arbejde med et sådant projekt og samtidigt følge med i undervisningen. Efter hvad jeg har hørt, skulle sjette år være ét af de hårdeste."

Denne bekymring havde rent faktisk meldt sig i hendes hoved, så snart Dumbledore havde nævnt projektet. Det var vigtigt, at hun arbejdede ekstra hårdt det sjette år, så hun kunne være velrustet til at tage sine F.U.T.'er det sidste år på skolen.

Det lille smil forlod ikke Dumbledores ansigt. "Jeg er ikke det mindste i tvivl om, du vil kunne arbejde med eliksirprojektet og samtidigt passe din skolegang til punkt og prikke, Miss Granger. Du er trods alt én af skolens bedste elever." Denne bemærkning resulterede i et par brede smil fra hendes forældre. Der var stille i køkkenet i nogle sekunder.

"Professor," sagde hun så og blev overrasket over, hvor desperat hun lød.

Dumbledore så på hende. "Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Er der nogen som helst måde, jeg kan … forberede mig på?" Hun bed sig nervøst i underlæben. Rektoren havde næsten intet sagt om projektet, og hun følte, at hun måtte have ét eller andet at støtte sig til.

Et forstående skær kom til syne i Dumbledores øjne. "Ja. Faktisk er der noget, du kan gøre." Hermione så opmærksomt på ham. Der gik et lille stykke tid, før han fortsatte.

"Samler du på troldmandskort?"

Hermione blinkede. "Nej, Professor, det gør jeg ikke."

"Så kan du passende købe dig en platugle og håbe på, at det er mig, der er afbildet på portrættet."

"Hvorfor skal jeg –"

"Og mens du spiser chokoladen, kan du tænke tilbage på dit første år på Hogwarts."

Hermione rynkede "Men Professor, jeg forstår ikke hvad –"

"Men nu må I have mig undskyldt," afbrød Dumbledore hende. "Jeg er nødt til at tage videre. Jeg har flere ting, der skal nås, inden mørket for alvor bryder frem." Han rejste sig, komplimenterede hendes forældre for deres gæstfrihed og jordbærte, hvorefter han bukkede hovedet til afskedshilsen og forlod køkkenet.

Hermione sad tilbage sammen med sine forældre. En tæt tavshed havde bredt sig i køkkenet. Så kiggede moren pludselig på Hermione.

"Hvad er en platugle?"


	12. Elementerne

**Forfatternote: **Hej alle sammen. Jeg vil gerne undskylde for, at jeg ikke har opdateret før nu. Det er ikke, fordi jeg har opgivet historien! Det her kapitel var bare så tungt at skrive, fordi det virkede som et slags "teoriafsnit", der kommer til at danne baggrund for resten af fortællingen. Jeg håber på at opdatere den noget oftere fra nu af, men jeg kan ikke love noget. Til gengæld kan jeg love, at kapitlerne vil blive længere fra nu af, og at der vil begynde at dukke subplots op.

.

* * *

.

Hermione gik gennem kryptens dunkle korridorer. Hun havde netop afsluttet dagens sidste time og var nu på vej mod Snapes kontor. Dagen havde føltes umådeligt lang. Sådan var det altid den første dag efter ferien. Der var nye indtryk, nye mennesker og nye magiske begreber, man skulle forholde sig til. Dog var de emner, de havde taget fat på i de forskellige fag, ikke nye for hende. Hun havde allerede sat sig ind pensum, så hun vidste, hvad hun kunne forvente i løbet af skoleåret.

Men lige nu ønskede hun mest af alt, at hun kunne forberede sig på det, der ventede hende, når hun nåede Snapes kontor.

Hun ignorerede de skulende blikke fra de grønklædte Slytherin-elever, hun passerede. Deres misbilligende stirren mindede hende om, hvor malplaceret hun følte sig hernede. Trods sin mentale udmattelse, var hun fysisk anspændt. Nervøsiteten sivede ind i hendes muskler, og fik hende til at spænde i hele kroppen. Hun havde modtaget en ugle fra Dumbledore om, at hun skulle henvende hos Snape, når undervisningen var forbi. Og selvom hun mest af alt havde lyst til at vende om, løbe tilbage til Gryffindortårnet og gemme sig under sin dyne, vidste hun, at det ikke var muligt. Dumbledore havde sagt, at det, der ventede hende, var et projekt, der betød meget for skolen. Hun kunne ikke svigte Hogwarts på den måde. Hun måtte indrømme, at hun også følte sig stolt ved tanken om, at hun var blevet udvalgt til at deltage i, hvad det end var, rektoren havde omtalt. Men for øjeblikket blev hendes stolthed overdøvet af en nagende ængstelighed, der fik hendes nerver til at sitre.

_Hun skulle arbejde sammen med Professor Snape._

Hvorfor var det også ham af alle mennesker? Hun kendte selvfølgelig godt svaret på spørgsmålet. Manden var uden tvivl én af de bedste eliksirbryggere, der nogensinde havde befundet sig på Hogwarts. Men alligevel kunne hun ikke stoppe sig selv i gentagne gange at skrige indvendigt: Hvorfor? Hvorfor?_ Hvorfor? _

Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvordan hun skulle forholde sig til læreren efter det, der var sket sidste skoleår. Hun vidste bare, at hun om muligt var _endnu mere _nervøs i hans selskab nu, end hun havde været tidligere. Og nu var hun altså tvunget til at tilbringe adskillige timer sammen med ham. Det kunne ikke blive meget værre.

Hun tog en dyb indånding og forsøgte at slappe af. Måske kørte hun bare sig selv op. Det kunne jo vise sig, at det i virkeligheden ikke var så slemt, som hun troede. Hun var fuldkommen sikker på, at Snape ikke ønskede at tilbringe tid sammen med hende, så der var stor sandsynlighed for, at han ville nøjes med at give hende nogle instruktioner, hvorefter han ville lade hende være i fred. Det var en håbefuld tanke, og Hermione klamrede sig til den, mens hun nærmede sig Snapes kontor.

Hun hævede armen og bankede sin knyttede næve mod døren. Efter få sekunder hørte hun et køligt "kom ind" fra den anden side. Hun åbnede døren og trådte indenfor. Snape sad bag sit skrivebord og bladrede gennem en lille bog med slidte, brune sider. Først dag hun stod helt henne foran ham, hævede han blikket. Hans ansigt var fuldkommen lukket og ulæseligt. Hun vidste ikke, om dette glædede hende. Hvis bare han havde vist tegn på irritation, ville hun i det mindste have haft noget at forholde sig til.

"Godaften, Professor," sagde hun lavt.

Han værdigede ikke hende noget verbalt svar, men nikkede blot, hvorefter han lagde bogen fra sig og samlede sin tryllestav op fra bordpladen. Med en kort bevægelse fik han én af stolene, der var placeret langs væggen, til at svæve hen foran skrivebordet. Da han havde sat den ned på gulvet, gemte han tryllestaven væk et sted inde bag sin kappe. Hun stirrede på stolen et par sekunder, før det gik op for hende, at hun skulle sætte sig. Hurtigt fik hun sig placeret på stolen, som hun bemærkede var overraskende komfortabel. Snape så på hende et øjeblik, før han talte.

"Har Dumbledore indviet dig i, hvad der vil komme til at foregå dette skoleår?"

"Ikke helt, Sir."

Snape hævede et øjenbryn og så på hende med en afventende mine. Hun skyndte sig at uddybe sit svar.

"Altså … han fortalte mig, at vi skulle arbejde på et eliksirprojekt. Og han betonede, at det var meget vigtigt … at det havde stor betydning for skolens fremtid."

"Så går jeg ud fra, at han ønskede, at jeg informerede dig nærmere om den opgave, der ligger foran os. Udmærket." En lang pause fulgte, og Hermione vred sig nervøst i stolen.

"Miss Granger," begyndte Snape så. "I min første time med jeres eliksirhold indviede jeg jer kort i nogle af de egenskaber, eliksirer kan have. De kan forhekse sindet, narre sanserne og endda –"

"… Standse døden," afsluttede hun, næsten hviskende. Mindet om den første eliksirtime stod stadig skarpt aftegnet i hendes erindring. Snapes ord den dag havde brændt sig ind i hendes hukommelse. Bare det at genkalde sig dem, fik hårene på hendes arme til at rejse sig.

"Ja, det var mine ord," svarede Snape med et misfornøjet drag om munden. "For fremtiden vil jeg dog sætte pris på, at du lader mig fuldende mine sætninger selv."

Hermione rødmede en smule og så ned i gulvet. Da han forholdt sig tavs i nogle sekunder, så hun atter op. Efter at have tøvet i lidt tid, pressede hun sig selv til at stille et spørgsmål, der havde ligget hende på sinde det meste af sommerferien.

"Professor?" sagde hun forsigtigt. "Har det … har det her noget at gøre med De Vises Sten?"

Som næsten alle elever på Hogwarts vidste, så var Hermione langt fra dum. Selvom hun ikke umiddelbart havde kunnet finde nogen mening i Dumbledores ord den aften i hendes forældres køkken, varede det ikke længe, før hun forstod, hvad han havde hentydet til.

Så snart hun kunne komme til det, havde hun gjort præcis, som han havde opfordret hende til: købt en bunke platugler. Hun havde flået papirerne af dem, indtil hun fandt et troldmandskort, hvor skolelederen var afbildet. Hendes mor og far havde måbet, da de så bunkerne af chokoladestykker, der tårnede sig op på køkkenbordet, men Hermione havde været alt for opslugt af at finde ud af, hvad Dumbledore havde ment, til at lægge mærke til sine forældres forundring.

Rektorens ord havde været et mysterium, og hun elskede at løse mysterier. Da hendes øjne løb over den skinnende tekst under portrættet af Dumbledore, havde hun endelig forstået det. Teksten, kombineret med hentydningen til hendes første år på Hogwarts, gjorde forbindelsen tydelig for hende: Nicolas Flamel. _Den eneste kendte troldmand, som kan fremstille De Vises Sten_, informerede hendes 11årige jeg. Det måtte være det, Dumbledore havde ment.

Hun holdt blikket rettet mod Snape for at se, om hun havde ret. Hans læber fortrak sig i noget, der mindede om et smil. Hun blinkede. Kunne det passe, at han var imponeret? Hun var ikke sikker. Hun havde aldrig været i stand til at tolke hans ansigtsudtryk ordenligt. Det kunne lige så godt være en hånlig grimasse, fordi hun tog fejl.

"Ja, Miss Granger, dit gæt er korrekt."

Hun blinkede overrasket, men mærkede så en bølge af varm stolthed løbe gennem sig.

"Der er sket det, at Rektor har været udefor en noget … _uheldig_ episode," sagde Snape, "og derfor har han brug for den sidstnævnte egenskab, som du var så venlig at opremse for mig."

Frygten ramte Hermione som et piskeslag. Hun gispede højlydt og førte en hånd op for munden.

"Siger du, at han … han ..." fremstammede hun.

Snape rullede med øjnene, tydeligvis irriteret over hendes oprørthed. "Tag det roligt, pigebarn. Vi er netop blevet sat på denne opgave, fordi der er en chance for, at hans liv kan reddes."

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at måbe. Tage det roligt? Hvordan kunne han være så kynisk?

"Dumbledore er kommet i besiddelse af opskriften på De Vises Sten," fortsatte Snape, "og du og jeg, vil sammen følge den, så vi til sidst er i stand til at brygge livseliksir."

Hermione sad som frosset fast til stolen. Hun fattede ikke det, Snape lige havde fortalt hende. Hun prøvede at få overblik over informationerne, men hendes hoved summede af travle, fortvivlede tanker …

_Dumbledore var døende._ Åh Gud, åh Gud – hvad skulle de gøre? Hvis Dumbledore døde, så var alt håb ude. Hvordan skulle de nogensinde kunne besejre Voldemort, hvis ikke Dumbledore var i live? Nej, hun nægtede at tænke på det … _Nicolas Flamels berømte opskrift var ikke blevet destrueret._ Fascinerende! Den opskrift var en guldgrube rent akademisk. Havde Snape den med sig nu? Kunne hun mon overtale ham til at vise hende den? Nej, det var komplet latterligt af hende at tænke sådan noget. Hvordan havde Dumbledore mon fået fat på den? Hvordan kunne Dumbledore _tillade _sig at have sådan noget i sin besiddelse? Det var fuldkommen vanvittigt! Hvem vidste, hvad der kunne ske, hvis den opskrift endte i de forkerte hænder! _Hun og Snape var ansvarlige for, at én af de mest magtfulde troldmænd, der nogensinde havde eksisteret, forblev i live._ Åh nej! Hun kunne umuligt være en del af det her – hun var på ingen måde dygtig nok. Hvad _tænkte _Dumbledore dog på, da han udvalgte hende til den her opgave? Hun ville på ingen måde være i stand til at –

Snape rømmede sig, og lyden bragte hende tilbage til virkeligheden. Endnu engang blev hun chokeret over, hvor rolig han så ud. Han havde selvfølgelig også haft længere tid til at vende sig til tanken, end hun havde, tænkte hun, men alligevel … Han havde fortalt hende om Dumbledores tilstand i et så monotont toneleje, at han lige så godt kunne have informeret hende om vejrudsigten.

"Lad mig gøre én ting fuldkommen klart for dig, inden vi begynder på projektet," sagde han. "Blot fordi vi tilbringer mere tid sammen end sædvanligt, ændrer det absolut intet mellem os. Vi kommer ikke til at udvikle nogen form for _venskab_," han spyttede næsten det sidste ord ud, "og jeg har ikke tænkt mig at behandle dig anderledes i tiden udenfor vores små sessioner, end jeg har gjort indtil nu. Er det forstået?"

En klump satte sig fast i Hermiones hals. Hun nikkede. De vidste begge, at hun på sidste skoleår havde set en helt anden side af ham, én der var mere menneskelig og næsten sympatisk. Nu havde han understreget, at hun kunne glemme alt om at få den at se igen. Men hun nægtede at tænke på sidste års hændelser lige nu. Hun havde ikke brug for flere forvirrende tanker i sit hoved. I stedet fugtede hun læberne og rettede sin opmærksomhed mod noget andet.

"Jeg har et spørgsmål, Professor," sagde hun.

"Det overrasker mig."

Hun krympede sig en smule ved den nedladende tone, men tvang sig selv til at rette ryggen og fortsætte. "Hvorfor vil Dumbledore have mig til at assistere dig? Du er jo én af de bedste eliksirlærere skolen nogensinde har haft ..." – årh, pis, nu lød det, som om hun fedtede! – "... så jeg undrede mig bare over, hvorfor du overhovedet har brug for min hjælp," skyndte hun sig at afslutte.

Efter Snapes ansigtsudtryk at dømme, faldt hun netop et par niveauer i hans agtelse. Ikke at det sagde så meget. "Tænk dig om, Miss Granger. Hvornår kommer vores sessioner til at foregå?"

"Højst sandsynligt om aftenen." Hun havde intet andet valg, eftersom de fleste af hendes dagtimer var fyldt med undervisning. Hendes skema var usædvanlig stramt i år. Hun havde ikke haft så travle nogle skoledage siden sit tredje år, hvor hun måtte gøre brug af en tidsvender.

"Netop. Og som du ved, er jeg ofte tvunget til at forlade skolen i aften- og nattetimerne. Derfor mener Rektor, at jeg har brug for en assistent, der kan arbejde videre i de perioder, hvor jeg er borte."

Selvfølgelig! Hermione havde lyst til at slå sig for panden. Hun så ned i gulvet. Snapes position som dobbeltagent var tidskrævende. Hun burde have vist, at det var derfor.

"Men der er også en anden grund."

Hendes hoved fløj op. En velkendt nysgerrighed bredte sig i kroppen på hende.

"Hvad er dit stjernetegn, Miss Granger?"

Hvad? Hun åbnede munden og skulle til at spørge, hvorfor i alverden sådan en information var nødvendig, men opdagede så det advarende glimt i Snapes øjne. Hurtigt pressede hun læberne sammen og kvalte sit spørgsmål.

"Jomfru," sagde hun så.

Et eftertænksomt udtryk bredte sig på Snapes ansigt. "Aha. Det gør muligvis vores opgave en anelse lettere. Selv er jeg stenbuk."

Hermione forstod ingenting. Hvorfor sad hun og udvekslede stjernetegn med sin eliksirprofessor?

"At dømme ud fra dit forbløffede ansigtsudtryk, regner jeg ikke med, at du kan fortælle mig den signifikante sammenhæng mellem disse to tegn?"

Hun rystede på hovedet.

"Nuvel, så lad mig forklare. De er begge to jordtegn," oplyste han. Ikke at dette gjorde hende det mindste klogere. "Og dette kan være fordelagtigt for os i vores arbejdsproces."

"Hvordan?" Hermione kunne ikke holde sin nagende nysgerrighed inde længere. "Professor, hvad er det helt præcis, projektet går ud på? Hvad er det, vi skal?"

Hvis ikke hun tog meget fejl, kunne hun i de følgende sekunder spore antydningen af et oprigtigt smil på Snapes tynde læber.

"Vi skal brygge elementerne."

.

* * *

.

"_Vi skal brygge elementerne."_

Severus så på pigen foran sig og morede sig et kort øjeblik over synet. Forvirringen stod malet i hendes ansigt. Der gik noget tid, inden hun var i stand til at tale.

"Brygge elementerne …?" sagde hun så.

"Præcis. Jeg kan ikke undgå at bemærke, at du har en forkærlighed for at gentage mine ord. Hvis du undlod at gøre dette, ville jeg kunne indvie dig i omstændighederne meget hurtigere."

Grangers kinder antog en pink kulør, og han opfattede et glimt af irritation i de brune øjne, før hun vendte dem mod de foldede hænder i sit skød. Om irritationen var rettet mod ham eller mod hende selv, havde han ingen anelse om.

"Jeg kunne forestille mig, at du i din sommerferie har læst om De Vises Sten." Grangers ansigt var skjult for ham, men han så et virvar af krøller hoppe op og ned og tog det som et bekræftende nik. "Så ved du sikkert også, at Stenen består af fire elementer: ild, jord, vand og luft. Vores opgave bliver at fremstille hver af disse elementer for derefter at blande dem, så vi til sidst står tilbage med Stenen og dermed kan fremstille livseliksir."

Granger hævede hovedet. Han genkendte hendes ansigtsudtryk med det samme – han havde trods alt set på det i fem år, hver eneste gang han befandt sig i et undervisningslokale sammen med hende. Det var det forpinte udtryk, der viste sig, når hun nærede en brændende lyst til at stille et spørgsmål, men ikke kunne få sig selv til det.

"Ah, du spekulerer på, hvordan det kan lade sig gøre bare sådan uden videre," sagde han. "Jeg må indrømme, at jeg også selv undrede mig over dette, indtil jeg så Flamels notater. Han har nedskrevet alle de påkrævede ingredienser, men som du sikkert har regnet ud, skal der mere end dette til for at fremstille Stenen." Han holdt en lille pause for at se hende vride sig af nysgerrighed.

"Rejs dig og træd et par skridt tilbage, så skal jeg vise dig den _ekstra_ ingrediens, som de fleste hekse og troldmænd er uvidende om."

Granger dirrede af spænding, men formåede at lægge bånd på sin ivrighed. Langsomt rejste hun sig fra stolen og trådte et par skridt bagud, så hun befandt sig midt på gulvet i det dunkle kontor.

"Har du nogensinde undret dig over, hvorfor mugglere ikke er i stand til at brygge eliksirer?" spurgte han.

"Ja, Sir. Selvfølgelig har jeg det." Hun syntes øjeblikkeligt at blive klar over, hvor arrogant svaret lød og et rødligt skær bredte sig endnu engang på hendes kinder. "Men jeg gik ud fra, at den logiske forklaring måtte være, at de ikke var i stand til det på grund af deres manglende magi."

"Korrekt, Miss Granger. Ser du, en magiker tilfører magi, når han eller hun er i færd med at producere en eliksir, men dette sker fuldkommen ubevidst. Hemmeligheden bag de største og mest revolutionerende bryggeresultater gennem tiderne er en bevidstliggørelse af denne ubevidste proces."

Han holdt en pause for at ordene for alvor skulle trænge ind i hendes bevidsthed. Det var vigtigt, at hun til fulde forstod betydningen af informationerne, han netop havde givet hende.

Efter nogle sekunder trak han sin tryllestav frem og rettede den mod hende. Til hans overraskelse frembragte handlingen ikke en alarm-reaktion hos pigen, sådan som han havde forventet. Hun ikke så meget som blinkede, men holdt blot blikket rettet mod tryllestaven, der pegede i hendes retning.

"_Punctum revelio_."

Ved disse ord dukkede fem lysende punkter op foran Granger. De havde alle forskellig størrelse og hver sin unikke farve. Pigen så ned af sig selv og gispede lavt. Severus kunne ikke lade være med at smile indvendigt. Han havde haft lidt af den samme reaktion, da han i sine yngre dage oplevede besværgelsens effekter for første gang. De små, skinnende kugler af energi, der hang i luften foran gryffindor-eleven, var alle indbyrdes forbundne af lysende, hvide tråde. Granger hævede hånden og lod fingrene løbe gennem dem. De opløstes kortvarigt, som om de var af røg, hvorefter de dukkede op igen på samme sted som før.

"Det, du ser foran dig nu, er magiens essens," forklarede Snape. "Hvis du er et magisk individ, kanaliserer du magiens kraft ud gennem din tryllestav, men magiens egentlige ophav befinder sig inden i dig. Det lysende, gule punkt, der befinder sig ud for dit hjerte," han pegede mod den omtalte energikugle, "er din magiske kerne. Derfor er det den, der lyser kraftigst." Han rejste sig og gik hen til Granger, der stadig stod og stirrede lamslået på nettet af tråde og lyskugler, der dansede i luften foran hende.

"Tidligere nævnte jeg de forskellige elementer. De punkter, der omgiver kernen, bærer på træk forbundet med henholdsvis ild, jord, luft og vand. Til højre for kernen ser du en grøn energikugle. Den repræsenterer jordelementet. På venstre side af kernen svæver den grå energikugle. Den indeholder træk fra luftelementet. Det blå punkt, der befinder sig nogle centimeter ovenover kernen, bærer på vandelementet, og det røde punkt nedenunder kernen repræsenterer ilden."

En lang tavshed fulgte. Granger åbnede og lukkede munden, men der kom kun et par spruttende lyde over hendes læber. Efter noget tid var hun endelig i stand til at konstruere en sætning.

"Men Sir … alt det du netop har fortalt mig … hvorfor er jeg aldrig stødt på det før?"

Han smilede bittert. "Magiens essens er et emne, der mere eller mindre er blevet ignoreret i den akademiske verden. De fleste forskere undervurderer forholdene mellem elementerne, fordi de ikke forstår kræfterne bag dem. Beklageligvis betyder dette også, at det er sparsomt med tekster inden for området." Han nægtede at dvæle mere ved de intellektuelle tåber, der ikke var i stand til at indse elementlærens vigtighed og vendte hurtigt tilbage til sin belærende session.

"Der er visse personlighedstræk forbundet med de enkelte elementer. Deres placering i mønsteret foran dig er ikke tilfældig. Jordelementet er placeret over for luftelementet, fordi dets rationelle kraft opvejer luftelementets svævende tendenser. Vand og ild er også kontrasterende. Vandelementet repræsenterer rolighed og eftertænksomhed, hvorimod ildelementet står for lidenskab og impulsivitet. Således holder de to også hinanden i balance."

Han snurrede sin tryllestav rundt mellem fingrene og nød, at Granger for en gangs skyld var mundlam.

"Flamels opskrift informerer os ganske vist om, hvilke ingredienser, vi skal bruge til at brygge de enkelte elementer. Det, vi skal koncentrere os om i disse sessioner, er først og fremmest at tilføre hver eliksir den korrekte form for magi fra vores indre elementer. For det er dét, der er den hemmelige ingrediens, som alkymisterne søgte efter i århundreder."

Endnu engang opstod en øredøvende stilhed. Han kunne høre Granger trække vejret tungt og hæst. Hun var tilsyneladende ikke kommet sig over chokket endnu. Hendes halsmuskler trak sig sammen, da hun gjorde en synkebevægelse.

"Du sagde, at det var fordelagtigt, at begge vores stjernetegn var jordtegn," fik hun frem. "Hvordan kan det være?"

"Det lader til at bryggeprocessen er mere succesfuld ved … samarbejde." Det pinte ham at sige det sidste ord. "Det fremgår ud fra Flamels notater, at han fremstillede eliksiren med hjælp fra sin kone, Perenelle. For hurtigst muligt at opnå det ønskede resultat bliver vi to altså nødt til at kombinere vores kræfter. Men præcis hvordan dette kommer til at foregå, vil jeg komme ind på under næste session."

Han kunne mærke, at hun var ivrig efter flere oplysninger, men han afbrød hurtigt den protest, der snublede ud af munden på hende. Med kold og monoton stemmeføring beordrede han hende til at vende tilbage til Gryffindors opholdsstue, velvidende at hun havde brug for hvile. Opgaven, der ventede dem, ville uden tvivl være højst udmattende.


End file.
